Drawn to You
by Brielle.Berkley
Summary: Haley James was raised by 5 overprotective brothers after the death of her parents. When Tree Hill's bad boy starts to take an interest in her, her brothers instantly disapprove. When Haley starts to share those feelings she begins not to care. Growing up with 5 boys is rough but the hard part is giving Nathan Scott her heart when her brothers are completely against it. AU Naley
1. 1

So I created this story about three years ago, posted three chapters, and did not write for the past three years. I am now getting back into writing and have updated my fanfiction profile so I have decided to try this story again due to the fact that a lot of people seemed to like it. I have edited the first few chapters and plan on adding more to the story. I really hope you guys like it! -Brielle

* * *

Haley James grew up being raised by her 5 older brothers after her parents death. With them so overprotective, no boy dares to be anything more than friends with Haley, scared of her what would happen to them. Then, the player of Tree Hill High takes an interest in Haley. After a while, Haley starts to develop feelings too. Her brothers definitely would not approve but these feelings she is having is leading her not to care. Find out what happens as you read _Drawn to You._ Below are some descriptions and characters that I feel you should know before the story begins.

**The James Siblings:**

**Alexander (Alex)**

Oldest brother (25, turns 26 on August 31)

Has a girlfriend (Madison)

Has custody over his siblings because he had just turned 18 when their parents died and did not want them to be separated.

**Set of Twins #1 (Both go to Duke, live at home & not in dorms. 21 turn 22 Jan 4)**

**Logan**

Best cook of the family and is studying foods and business.

Wants to own his own restaurant one day.

**Landon**

Wants to become a doctor.

**Set of Twins #2 (Both seniors at Tree Hill High. 17, turn 18 on October 10th) **

**Braxton: **

Good looking and popular.

A Player.

Very overprotective of his little sister.

On the Ravens varsity basketball team.

Haley is the closest with Braxton and Brandon out of all the siblings.

**Brandon:**

Also on the Varsity basketball team.

Not as popular

Also very overprotective of Haley.

Wants to become a photographer.

He is very artistic.

Haley is the closest with Braxton and Brandon out of all the siblings.

********Every James boy has played varsity basketball at Tree Hill High School*******

**Haley (Junior at Tree Hill High, 16, turns 17 on September 20th) : **

Very focused on her studies.

Does not play sports but is good at basketball from growing up around her brothers.

Tutors in the tutor center.

Best friends with Brooke Davis.

Grew up around 5 boys _and_ Brooke Davis so she has the perfect combination of tomboy and girliness.

**Additional Notes:**

Their parents, Lydia and Jimmy James, died when Haley was 10 (almost 7 yrs ago) and they grew up under the care of their oldest brother. He filed for custody when he found out his aunts wanted to split them up. He had already turned 18, the house was completely bought, and his parents left him (being the only adult) plenty of money to take care of his siblings.

The 5 boys enjoyed rough housing with Hayley and teasing her. But being that she grew up with 5 boys, she was very tough. She could easily fight them, even when they are all like half a foot taller than her, and she teases them back. Life in the James house is always crazy, wild, and chaotic. And that is just the way they like it.

Being the "James baby girl" her brothers are very overprotective. Alex, Logan, and Landon are still very protective, but they are the most reasonable when it comes to Haley. They understand that she is a teenage girl and that they are boys and do not understand anything that is going through her mind. Brandon and Braxton on the other hand are muscular guys who do not let any guy come within 10 feet of their baby sister.

Out of all of her siblings, Haley is closest with Brandon and Braxton. They are a grade ahead of her. They are the ones who are there for her when she needs it most. Alex, logan, and Landon all know Brandon and Braxton are her favorites. Brandon and Braxton are the first to know if something is wrong with Haley, besides Brooke.

Even though they are her favorites, Haley has the most fights with Brandon and Braxton.

The 6 of them lived in a three story house with 5 rooms. Instead of anyone sharing a room though, Haley converted the attic which was the entire third floor into her own living area. It even had a bathroom so she didn't have to share with her brothers. It was quite big and her best friend Brooke especially loves all the storage space for clothes, shoes, makeup, etc. Haley and Brooke are both Juniors at Tree Hill.

**Additional Characters:**

**Brooke Davis:**

Haley's best friend since they were 4 and met in preschool when Brooke told Haley that she loved her dress. Brooke loves that Haley comes from a big family. Brooke does not have any siblings and her parents are never around. The last time she saw them was summer before freshman year. As some sort of compensation for not being around, they give Brooke butt loads of money because they are filthy rich. Brooke loves shopping and clothes and wants to become a fashion designer. She makes sure to keep Haley just girly enough since she was raised by all boys. Brooke is dating Lucas Scott.

**Lucas and Nathan Scott: **

Lucas and Nathan are twins but they are absolutely nothing alike. Lucas is blonde while Nathan has dark brown hair. Lucas is expressive about his feelings while Nathan is closed off. Nathan is taller and more muscular than Lucas. Nathan wants to play basketball in the NBA for the Charlotte Bobcats whereas Lucas wants to become an author and write his own book. The only things these boys have in common is their love for basketball, their shared spirit for Duke University, and their enchanting bright blue eyes. They are juniors at Tree Hill High School along with Haley and Brooke. Their mom, Karen, owns a small cafe called Karen's Cafe which Haley works at. Their dad Dan owns a car dealership and is mayor of Tree Hill. Since both boys play varsity basketball, they are really good friends with Haley's brothers Brandon and Braxton who are seniors on the team.

**Lucas Scott:**

Lucas is dating Haley's best friend so they have gotten to know each other. They have a lot of things in common regarding topics such as literature, music, and other interests. Lucas is the point guard for the varsity boys basketball team.

**Nathan Scott: **

The ultimate player of Tree Hill High. A total badass that flirts with any girl he sees. Star player and captain of the ravens varsity basketball team. Best friends with his brother Lucas and Braxton James. He is friends with Brandon also, they just have never really talked.

* * *

So that is the gist of the story and the main characters. I don't know if I made everything confusing but I wrote this to kind of help you guys understand better so I hope it actually helped. I am actually super excited for this story and have already written down a bunch of ideas. I have already started on the first chapter too so that should be up soon. I have a really good feeling about _Drawn to You _and I am hoping that there are a few of you out there who believe in this story as much as I do. That being said, the first chapter will be posted soon. Please follow or favorite the story and review any ideas you have or maybe just some words of encouragement to boost my confidence of the story. It would be very much appreciated. Thank you all so much and I hope to see you in a couple of days when I post my first chapter. XOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Haley James awoke to the sound of a basketball being dribbled right outside of her window. She groaned and looked at her clock which read 7:32. _Why in the hell are my brothers playing basketball at 7:30 on a Sunday morning?!_ She rolled out of bed and changed from her sweatpants and hoodie to a pair of black and pink Nike Pro Spandex and a black Nike jacket zipped up halfway revealing part of her hot pink sports bra. She threw her auburn tresses into a stylish messy bun and walked down two flights of stairs from her room (the attic). Since Logan always cooked breakfast, she knew she would be having a great breakfast so she settled on just pouring herself some orange juice.

There were 6 siblings and 7 days of the week. Each sibling cooked one day a week and Friday's were either leftover nights or take out nights because most of them had plans anyways. Haley cooked on Thursdays. Although Logan was the one who cooked breakfast every morning.

"Hey Logan." Haley greeted her brother.

"Hey Haley Bob. I'm making waffles and eggs." He stated. _Yummy,_ Haley thought. "How do you want your eggs?" He asked.

"Scrambled please. Why the hell are they up this early? Normally it takes me an hour to wake them all up." Haley complained.

"I have no idea. They woke me up to. I was about to go play with them but then Braxton decided to be a jackass and make me start cooking breakfast." Logan complained about his brother.

"Sorry big bro. But in his defense, you are the best cook and we all look forward to the days you cook." Haley complemented her brother. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go yell at our brothers." Haley smiled sarcastically putting her glass of orange juice on the counter so she could walk outside.

"I'll give you extra bacon if you try to fight Braxton for me!" Logan called after Haley. All she did was laugh as she contemplated taking his offer. She walked outside and saw her other 4 brothers and Lucas and Nathan Scott sitting down and drinking some water.

"Oh sleeping beauty finally awakens." Alex teased.

"Shut up Alex." Haley grumbled.

"Come on Hales. You know I am just messing. What's up?" He asked.

"What's up? What's up is me... at 7:30 in the morning on a Sunday! Why the hell are you up playing basketball this damn early?" Haley complained.

"They need to start conditioning for this season so we were just playing a couple of games." Alex explained and Haley rolled her eyes.

"Maybe _they _need to condition. However, I am in perfect shape." Nathan Scott bragged as Haley rolled her eyes.

"Oh whatever Scott. Not all of us worked out everyday during summer break." Braxton scoffed.

"Yeah. Braxton was way too busy getting drunk and having sex to work out." Haley smirked.

"Watch it Hales. I'm not afraid to pick you up and shoot you like a three pointer." Braxton warned. Alex just rolled his eyes because he knows all too well about the summer that his little brother had and was not particularly proud of it.

"Anyways. We wanted to get ready for the season." Brandon said.

"Did it have to be this early? I was _trying_ to get some sleep!"

"Damn. Hales is grumpy when she doesn't get enough sleep." Braxton laughed.

"Oh I wouldn't be talking right now if I were you Brax! Logan told me that if I beat you up I get bacon this morning. And I've been thinking about it." Haley defended.

"You can't beat me up Hales!" Braxton gloated.

"I would rather we didn't test that out right now." Brandon added cautiously not wanting to get yelled at too.

"Why not? Brax is so sure I can't beat him. I am already up because of your loud asses. Plus I really want Logan's bacon." Haley smirked. Braxton just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you and me! One on one, first to eleven wins." Braxton challenged as he grabbed the ball from Nathan's hands.

"Oh you are so on!" Haley exclaimed as she went over and grabbed the ball from Braxton. "But I get ball first!" The two siblings began playing basketball.

"Wait a minute, she plays basketball?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. She's pretty good. Better than us at times, Braxton would never admit that though." Brandon responded.

"Why doesn't she try out? Our girls team sucks!" Lucas exclaimed.

"She said something about not wanting to be a stereotypical meathead jock like the rest of her brothers." Landon shrugged. The Scott and James brothers looked back at Haley and Braxton.

"What's the score?" Alex asked.

"9-10." Haley responded as she dribbled the ball in between her legs.

"You are only beating her by one point? Come on Braxton you can do better than that." Nathan teased.

"Actually I am beating him." Haley stated.

"That's my girl!" Alex exclaimed. Haley faked left, swung right, lined up for a shot and released the ball right before Braxton could block her. The ball went in and she flipped her hair.

"HA-LEY! HA-LEY! HA-LEY!" Her brother's chanted.

"Sorry Brax. Guess you are just not good enough." Haley smirked.

"No way! I just had a bad game. I could take you anyplace, anytime."

"Really? Because you couldn't take me right here, right now?" Haley smiled victoriously.

"That's enough Hales. I don't think Braxton can handle losing a basketball game _and_ an argument to you in one morning." Alex laughed.

"It's okay to be upset Braxton. I'm just better than you." Haley winked.

"Oh yeah?" Braxton walked up to Haley and threw her over his shoulder.

"Braxton Michael James! Put me down right now!" Haley shrieked. Braxton started spinning in circles.

"No way Haley Bob! It's fun!" Braxton responded.

"Not for me!" Nathan and Lucas are laughing, and her brothers are acting normal like this happens every day… Because it does."Alex! Make him put me down!" Haley was starting to get a little dizzy.

"Sorry sis. But this is too amusing." Alex laughed. Then Haley thought of something. She grabbed at the roots of Braxton's hair and pulled.

"What the fuck Haley?!" Braxton asked.

"I will release your hair if you put me down!" Haley bargained as she pulled tighter.

"Fine fine! Just release me first." Braxton agreed. She released his hair and he put her down. She was dizzy from all the spinning and stumbled and almost fell but a strong pair of arms caught her.

"Easy there." He said smoothly.

"Umm. Thanks Nathan." Haley said. He winked at her as he released his grip on her arms. Haley was about to say something when she was interrupted by her brother Landon.

"Hey Hales, I gotta tell you something." Landon said.

"Is it going to be some stupid lie like last time when you told me you caught Brandon making out with his pillow." Haley asked out of boredom. Brandon's face turned really red.

"I was not making out with it! It was an accident! I fell on my bed when you walked in! I told you that!" Brandon defended himself. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Wait that was real?!" Haley laughed so hard that she cried.

"I thought you said you wouldn't tell anybody!" Brandon complained.

"Come on dude. We all know that Haley Bob is the one exception to secrets. We all tell her everything." Landon stated as if it were obvious. Then Haley got an idea.

"Yeah just like Alex told me that Landon asked his teacher out in the seventh grade. And how Brandon told me that last year after they lost the basketball championship, Brandon had to cover for Braxton while he stayed in his room all week crying and watching episodes of Gossip Girl. Oh and how Braxton told me that Alex was so nervous to ask Madison out, during their date he took out a piece of paper and had to write out 'will you be my girlfriend' on the paper because he was so scared of her saying no. Oh wait, was I not supposed to say those things?" Haley asked innocently as she smiled in victory.

"You told her that about me?!" All the boys said at once pointing to each other.

"Oh you are so dead!" They all repeated simultaneously. They all started bickering and Haley knew what was coming next. Haley walked over to Nathan and Lucas, grabbed their arms, and pulled them away from what was about to happen and into the kitchen. As soon as they were inside, the 4 brothers outside began wrestling each other.

"Damn. What did you do Hales?" Logan asked looking out the window at his brothers on the ground. "And can you do it more often?" Haley laughed.

"I just did something that deserves extra bacon _and_ chocolate chips on my waffles." Haley smiled.

"That was hilarious! You have them wrapped around your finger!" Nathan chimed in.

"I swear Haley you are too smart for them!" Lucas added. Logan looked at the 3 before leaning in.

"Alright this must have been good. What did you do?" He asked smiling.

"I just happened to beat Braxton at basketball _and_ let it slip that all of our brothers have told me embarrassing stuff about another that they were supposed to keep secret. Don't worry. I left you out of it. Even though I totally could have told them that about the tattoo you got on your 21st birthday." Haley teased.

"You wouldn't dare." Logan threatened.

"I will unless you make sure to make your chicken parmesan at dinner tonight." Haley negotiated wanting Logan to make her favorite dish besides mac n' cheese.

"Ugh. Fine. But only if the tattoo stays a secret." Logan demanded. Haley just nodded. Each of the brothers got a tattoo of their parents death date when they turned 18 like Haley plans to do when she turns 18. But Logan got a tattoo on his 21st birthday as a drunken mistake.

"Wait a minute. You have another tattoo?" Lucas asked. Logan just nodded regretfully.

"What is it? And where?" Nathan asked.

"You don't want to know the answer to both of those questions." Logan answered.

"Well if you hate it that much then why not get it removed?" Lucas asked.

"Because it is in a highly sensitive place and would hurt like hell. Getting a tattoo removed hurts like 100 times worse than actually getting it." Logan answered truthfully. "Enough talk about the damn tattoo. What's happening with our brothers?"

"They are currently wrestling as we speak." Haley smiled triumphantly.

"Okay. Okay. That definitely deserves extra bacon and chocolate chips." Logan admitted.

"Thanks big bro." Haley smiled.

"But I'm surprised that they aren't mad at you because you gave up their secrets." Logan hinted.

"Come on Logan, by the time they're done wrestling, they will forget what they were fighting about in the first place and not care." Haley rolled her eyes implying that they have had this situation plenty of times.

"Can you just go tell them that breakfast is ready?" Logan asked Haley nodded and walked outside.

"Hey losers!" She yelled. The four boys froze with each other in head locks. "Logan told me to tell you breakfast was ready!" She informed.

"Thank god." Landon stated. The James siblings made their way into the kitchen and sat down at the table to join Logan, Lucas and Nathan. While they were eating the doorbell rang.

"Not it!" Every James sibling yelled and touched their noses but Brandon because he was cutting his waffle.

"Oh dammit!" Brandon said as he rolled his eyes and got up to answer the door. As he opened the door, Brooke Davis ran inside the house.

"You ready?" She asked before looking at Haley and her appearance. "HALEY JAMES! Why aren't you ready?! I told Landon to tell you that we were going shopping today and to be ready by now!" Brooke exclaimed.

"What? Landon never told me anything!" Haley exclaimed sending a death glare at her brother.

"Oh. That's what I was trying to tell you earlier. Ya know. Before things got out of hand." Landon laughed.

"Dumbass." Haley said before getting up from the table and putting her plate in the dishwasher.

"Come on Hales. Language." Alex pleaded as he stuffed a bite of his waffle into his mouth.

"It's not like you haven't heard me cuss a million times before Alex?" Haley questioned.

"That doesn't mean that I like to hear cuss words coming out of my little sister's mouth." Alex retorted. Haley rolled her eyes in response.

"It's fine Haley! Just throw on your tennis shoes by the door. You could totally pull off that hot athletic style." Brooke reasoned and Haley nodded going to put her tennis shoes on.

"So Brooke?" Landon started. "Is there any particular basketball player here that you forgot to say hi to?" Logan asked referring to her boyfriend, Lucas.

"Oh. Thanks Landon. I almost forgot." Brooke replied. Lucas smiled and stood up. "Move Lucas. I need to say hello to Nathan." Brooke smiled as she tried to push past him.

"Haha. Very funny Davis." Lucas sarcastically responded.

"Thank you. I thought it was." Brooke smiled.

"Would you just kiss me already?" Lucas pleaded.

"Gladly." Brooke captured Lucas' lips in a deep, sensual kiss.

"Get a room!" Braxton called as he threw a napkin at Brooke and Lucas. They broke apart their kiss and looked at Braxton very annoyed.

"Dude. Really? Just because you're not getting any action doesn't mean I can't."

"Ew! I don't want to know that stuff about my brother!" Haley whined walking back into the kitchen with her black and white Nike Roshes now on her feet.

"Well if you think that I am not getting any action let's not even get started about Hales over here." Braxton said.

"Seriously Brax? Hales is not allowed to get action. _Ever_." Alex shivered thinking about it. "The most she can do is talk to a boy."

"Well you five are so intimidating that every boy at our school is too scared to be near me let alone _talk_ to me." Haley complained.

"Seriously boys! Haley needs to at least be able to go out on a date without you guys scaring him." Brooke defended her best friend.

"First of all, Haley is allowed to go on dates. We just have to approve of the guy." Logan started.

"You guys never approve!" Haley voiced.

"Because you haven't brought home anyone good enough for you." Landon elaborated.

"Oh come on! You all know that you won't approve of anyone she brings home. She could bring home Jesus himself and you would tell him to get lost." Brooke rolled her eyes as she ate some of Lucas' food he had left on his plate.

"And anyways, I don't want Haley going on dates with anyone." Brandon said simply.

"Brandon! You're supposed to be on my side." Haley complained.

"Sorry Haley. I agree with him. Dates lead to kissing, which leads to sex. And my baby sister is not having sex with anyone including, 'Jesus himself', until she is at least 40." Alex said. "You know my rule for you. No dating until you're married." Alex smiled as Haley rolled her eyes.

"Is now a bad time to tell them that you got married to a male stripper after hooking up with him in Vegas last summer?" Brooke joked. Every James brother's eyes bugged out. "Relax boys. I was just kidding. God." Brooke expressed annoyed.

"Luke. Better get your girl out of here before I kill her." Alex half joked.

"You kill my best friend and I kill _you_." Haley interjected.

"Whatever. Just go shop." Alex dismissed. Haley grabbed her best friend's arm and started walking towards the door.

"Love you guys!" Haley called out before they walked out of the house and to Brooke's car.

After 6 hours of continuous shopping, Haley and Brooke finally got home. They walked into the James house and flopped down on the couch.

"BOYS!" Brooke yelled. The James' brothers all came running down the stairs except for Logan who came in from the kitchen.

"What's up?" Landon asked.

"There are bags in the trunk. We need you to bring them in and take them up to my room please." Haley informed her brothers.

"Why do we have to get them?" Braxton asked. "They are your bags."

"Because I have spent the last 6 hours shopping and on my feet walking around a mall and I am tired." Haley smiled. The boys went out to the car as Brooke and Haley remained inside. After a few minutes, each boy came in with at least 4 bags on each arm. The boys brought up all of the bags to Haley's room and ran back downstairs.

"Damn Hales! How much crap did you get?!" Logan asked flopping down on the couch.

"Just the necessities." Brooke said which made Haley laugh.

"Necessities? I am pretty sure you bought out the entire mall!" Alex pointed out.

"Hey! You try to shop _lightly_ with Brooke Davis and get back to me on that." Haley defended herself.

"No thanks! The day that I shop with Brooke Davis is the day that hell freezes over." Brandon said quickly. "I would hate to be Lucas. Poor guy must get dragged along to the mall all the time."

"Watch it Brandon!" Brooke grumbled. "Speaking of, where is my boyfriend?" Brooke asked.

"Dan called him and Nathan and demanded they come home." Braxton informed the girls. Brooke nodded.

"Brooke are you staying for dinner tonight?" Haley asked.

"It depends. Who's cooking and what are we having?" Brooke questioned.

"I am and I am making chicken parmesan at Haley's request. Should be ready soon." Logan explained.

"Then I am definitely staying for dinner." Brooke smiled. Logan went back to the kitchen to finish dinner. The rest of the James brother's started to play NBA Live on the Xbox in the living room. Haley and Brooke just sat there amused at her brothers arguing about who was going to win. The house phone rang and Alex paused the game before answering the phone. The voice on the other end was so loud the rest of the room could hear it while Alex's face was frozen. He quickly gave the phone to Brooke.

"It's for you." He said softly obviously still scared by the person on the other line. Brooke rolled her eyes and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello? Yes… My phone died… No… Mother! Bitch… Bye!" Brooke said responding to her mother's voice on the phone. She hung up and looked at Haley.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"Bitchtoria decided that after not seeing me for 7 months that now is the perfect time to act like a parent. I gotta go." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You know you can stay here if things get too rough with her." Haley said completely understanding Brooke's situation.

"Nahh. I'm fine. I give it a day. By Tuesday she will be back in New York and gone for another half a year. And that is just how I like it." Brooke said getting up from the couch. She gave Haley a hug and walked towards the door.

"Bye B. Davis!" Haley yelled.

"Bye Tutor Girl! Love ya!" Brooke said as she walked out of the house. After Brooke left, the James sibling's ate Logan's delicious meal, Haley went upstairs, did her weekend homework, gathered her stuff for the week, took a shower, and got in bed. Before she knew it, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Haley's alarm clock went off the next morning at 6:30 AM. Since she took a shower last night, she just quickly curled her honey auburn locks of hair. Then she decided what she was going to wear. A white tank top paired with a black leather jacket, a pair of dark wash jeans, and her black wedges. She did some light natural makeup before finishing off with her signature strawberry lip gloss. Haley ran downstairs to be greeted by her brothers in the kitchen.

"Morning!" She exclaimed. "Dammit I am running so late."

"Well I made some eggs and pancakes." Logan explained. "You want some?"

"No way! Don't have enough time. Brooke will be here any minute to pick me up!" Haley exclaimed as she stuffed her books and papers into her navy and white messenger bag.

"I thought that would be the case. So there is some toast for you in the toaster and a banana on the counter." Logan said.

"Aw. Thanks big bro!" Haley said taking a bite out of some toast. Haley heard the double honk outside the house signaling that Brooke was here. She grabbed the banana off of the counter, kissed all of her brothers, and ran out of the house. She got into the passenger side of Brooke's car and they began driving to school.

"Good morning B. Davis." Haley greeted.

"Hey Tutor Girl." Brooke responded.

"How was Vict-whore-ia last night?" Haley asked.

"A complete bitch. She started yelling at me because I am dating Lucas. I explained to her that we started dating 4 months ago and that the last time I saw her was 7 months ago. She said it was unacceptable to date someone that low and unworthy of me. So I bitch slapped her and locked myself in my room. I think I heard her booking a plane ticket to leave tonight." Brooke explained.

"Aww I am sorry Brooke." Haley apologized.

"It's fine. So Tutor Girl! We need to create a plan!" Brooke said as she parked the car in the student parking lot and they both go out. They started walking into school and headed towards Haley's locker.

"A plan for what?" Haley asked.

"I am throwing a party Friday night." Brooke said.

"Ohh. And we need a plan to make Alex let me go." Haley finished Brooke's thought. Before Brooke could respond, Nathan and Lucas approached them.

"Hey Pretty Girl." Lucas smiled.

"Broody!" She exclaimed. They quickly started kissing in the middle of the hallway. Disgusted, Haley turned to open her locker.

"Gross huh?" Haley turned around to bump into a tall figure. She looked up and saw Nathan Scott's piercing blue eyes staring into her warm brown ones.

"Yeah." Haley responded.

"That is all they do when they are at our house. And not even in Lucas' room. In the living room and on the basketball court. Pretty much anywhere I want to be." Nathan explained. One of the cheerleaders walked by. Haley recognized her as Lisa, one of Brooke's friends on the cheerleading squad. She came up to Nathan and gave him a hug.

"So Nathan? Are you ready for basketball season?" She asked while twirling her hair.

"I am pretty sure we both know I am." He responded while smirking. Haley turned back to her locker and tried to ignore Nathan's conversation. After the two were done flirting, Nathan turned back to Haley.

"Do you even know her name?" Haley asked while laughing.

"Of course I do. It's, um… Linda?" He said asking more than knowing.

"At least you know it starts with an L. It's Lisa." Haley laughed again.

"Whatever. Are you coming to Brooke's party on Friday?" He asked.

"Let's see. Am I going to my _best friend's _party at her beach house with the _amazing_ pool and _free_ alcohol this weekend where there will be tons of cute guys and good music? No! Why would I do something that fun?" Haley joked.

"Okay smartass." He laughed. "I just couldn't be too sure. With your brother's being so damn protective, I didn't think you were even allowed to go out of the house without one of them." Nathan joked back.

"Well unfortunately for me, both Brandon and Braxton will be there because they are seniors. But Brooke and I always find a way to force Alex into letting me go, avoid my brothers that _will_ be there, and still have a good time." Haley stated.

"Good. Maybe I'll see you there and you can show me how you 'have a good time'." Nathan smirked.

"Maybe I'll even save you a dance. If you're lucky." Haley winked while shutting her locker. This caused Brooke and Lucas to jump apart.

"Oh look. They finally come up for air." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault your brother is hot and a great kisser." Brooke smiled.

"Come on Brooke. I don't need to hear about my brother like that!" Nathan exclaimed. The warning bell rang throughout the hallways informing everyone there was 5 minutes left before class started. Brooke hugged Lucas and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as Haley started to walk away.

"Hey Baby James!" She heard. She turned around to see Nathan looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Where's my hug?" He smirked holding his arms open. She rolled her eyes and walked into his arms. She had to stand on her tippy toes to reach him while they hugged. She breathed in his cologne and closed her eyes. They released each other and she walked over to Brooke. Brooke and Haley were just far enough away from the boys before Brooke freaked out.

"What is going on between you and Nathan?!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean Brooke?" Haley laughed.

"I _mean_, why are you and Nathan hugging and flirting?!"

"I think all that kissing has caused a lack of oxygen in your brain. There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Nathan. He is my friend, my brother's best friend, and your boyfriend's brother. That is it." Haley declared.

"Whatever. I am always right." Brooke smiled as the girls finished walking to homeroom together.

Haley had 8 classes and lunch in the very middle of her day. Lucky for her, she had friends in every class. She had homeroom first with Brooke. Math second with Lucas and Nathan. English third with Lucas, Brooke, and Nathan. Gym fourth with Nathan. Lunch is next with all of her friends and her brothers. After lunch was fifth period History with Nathan and Brooke. Sixth period was science with Nathan, seventh was free period with all of the juniors, and eighth was music with Brooke. Brooke only took music though to be with Haley and earn an easy credit.

The bell rang as Haley and Brooke sat in their seats. After a long first half of the day, it was finally lunch time. The gang sat at their usual table. It was a table in the back corner of the cafeteria consisting of Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Mouth, Skills, and Bevin. Occasionally, a cheerleader would stray over to that table just to get close and flirt with Nathan.

As Haley sat down across from Brooke, who was making out with Lucas, she coughed to make her presence known. Brooke jumped apart from Lucas and turned to Haley.

"So Tutor Girl! I have the _perfect_ plan to get you to come to my party." Brooke squealed.

"Okay. Then tell me your brilliant plan." Haley laughed at her friend's excitement.

"You do your brother's laundry for a week." Brooke smiled.

"No way! Have you smelled their dirty clothes?! Especially Brandon's and Braxton's after basketball practice!" Haley yelled.

"What's happening after basketball practice?" Nathan asked as he approached the table and sat down next to Haley.

"Nothing. We are just trying to figure out how to trick my brother's into letting me go to this party." Haley explained.

"I suggested she do her brother's laundry for a week." Brooke said.

"Sounds like it would work? But you might want to hold your breath around Braxton and Brandon's basketball clothes. With all the workouts Whitey puts us through, those clothes smell terrible!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Which is exactly why I will not be doing that! Have any other ideas Tigger?" Haley asked using the nickname she gave brooke when they were in 5th grade and Brooke wore a Tigger onesie to school on pajama day.

"What about blackmail?" Brooke suggested.

"I like it." Haley thought out loud.

"OOH! You could tell Alex if he doesn't let you go you will send the video of him drunk at Christmas two years ago with the stripper!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Wait what?" Nathan laughed.

"Long story." Haley said.

"Well maybe I got time for your long stories." He smirked.

"Have." Haley fake coughed.

"Huh?" Nathan asked.

"You said maybe I _got_ time for your long stories when it is grammatically correct to say maybe I _have_ time for your long stories." Haley explained.

"You are such a nerd." Nathan laughed while sliding his hand on Haley's thigh. Haley looked down at his hand on her leg and instantly got butterflies in her stomach. She did not want to feel this way. She was not supposed to like Nathan Scott. They were just friends. He was a player who flirts with every girl and it means nothing. So this means nothing, Haley thought to herself. But she still couldn't help the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She was pulled out of her thoughts while Brooke started speaking. She turned her head over to Brooke while Nathan's hand was _still_ on her thigh. She tried to ignore it as she listened to her best friend.

"Oh Haley! I just remembered! I can't take you home today!" Brooke exclaimed as she had her sudden realization.

"Why not?" She questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Basketball cancelled their practice because Whitey had some appointment. So I have called a mandatory cheer practice today after school. Let's face it. The girls need it." Brooke explained.

"Oh. Okay. I guess I can just walk home then. No big deal." Haley smiled.

"Or I could take you home." Nathan offered like it was no big deal.

"Umm, are you sure?" Haley asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Like Brooke said, Whitey cancelled practice today. And it's on the way to my house." Nathan explained.

"Umm. Okay. Thanks Nathan." Haley said nervously. She didn't know why she was nervous. Maybe it was because his hand was still on her thigh. Or the fact that even though he was just giving her a ride home, her brothers would still interrogate her.

"If you want Brooke," Lucas started, "I could wait after school until you are done with practice?"

"That would be great babe! But it is going to last 2 hours! You will probably be bored out of your mind."

"I'll just work out in the weight room." Lucas said.

"Good point. Okay." Brooke smiled as she began kissing Lucas again. Nathan leaned in and moved over some of Haley's hair to whisper in her ear. She tensed up as he spoke into her ear softly.

"How mad do you think your brothers would be if they found out I was taking you home." Nathan asked before pulling away.

"Not mad. Just full of questions. You are their teammate and friend. They trust you with me." Haley responded.

"Do you trust me with you?" He smirked.

"I haven't decided yet." She smirked back. The bell rang and Haley finished out her day. She walked out to the parking lot to meet Nathan.

"Baby James!" She heard. She turned around to see Nathan running towards her. "Sorry I got caught up. One of the cheerleaders found me and started talking to me." He explained as they started walking towards his car.

"No worries Scott. So what did she need help with now? Unhooking her bra?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Haha. Very funny. If I didn't know any better Hales, I would think that maybe you are a little jealous." Nathan smiled as he nudged her.

"Jealous? No. Amused at how many girls you flirt with? Yes." Haley defended herself.

"First of all, most of them flirt with me. I don't flirt with them!" He said as they walked up to Nathan's black mustang convertible. They got in and started driving.

"Oh yeah. Because you are the great Nathan Scott. Star basketball player, who every girl is obsessed with. And if I remember hearing the cheerleading team correctly, you are also, 'the hottest guy at our school!'" Haley said the last part impersonating the high snobby cheerleader voice.

"And you better believe it!" He winked.

"They forgot to mention your huge ego."

"Anyways! Second of all, I don't flirt with that many girls!"

"Oh come on Nathan. You have flirted or hooked up with 99% of the girls at our school." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Yep. Definitely jealous." He smiled.

"I am not!" Haley reacted.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself Hales." He smirked.

"I am not jealous!" She exclaimed as she slapped him on the arm.

"Hey! No hitting the driver!" He joked.

"Oops. Must have slipped." Haley laughed.

"Liar." Nathan mumbled. They pulled up to Haley's house and Haley saw the flower in the pot. Haley groaned.

"What's wrong?'' Nathan asked.

"Umm. I actually can't go home right now. Do you mind if we go to your house?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. Sure. But why?" He questioned.

"Do you see the red flower in the pot right there?" Haley asked as she pointed to the flower pot. Nathan nodded. "Well last year, I walked in on Braxton and some girl, ya know… so we came up with this system. No flower in the flower pot means nothing is happening. It is safe to come in. Pink means go straight to your room and turn on some music so you don't have to hear. Yellow means there is some intense making out going on upstairs so stay downstairs. Red means you do not want to come in the house because one of them is probably having sex right now. It's red right now." Haley explained.

"Wow. Smart system. I am guessing you came up with it?" He asked as he put the car into reverse and continued driving to his house.

"Yeah. There is no way I was ever seeing that again. It's kind of ironic though. I came up with the system but I don't even use it." Haley laughed.

"Well why not?" He asked.

"Are you serious? My brothers would kill me if they found out I was doing anything that required a flower in the flower pot!" Haley exclaimed.

"So you have never done anything at all?" Nathan asked shocked.

"Of course I have. My brothers just don't know about it." Haley winked.

"Haley James! I do not believe this! What have you done?" Nathan asked.

"I will tell you another place at another time." She responded.

"Fair enough." He agreed.

They arrived at the Scott house and got out of Nathan's car. Seeing that there were no other cars in the driveway, they knew they were alone.

"Um, if you want we can go up to my room?" Nathan asked.

"Sure." Haley followed Nathan into his house and upstairs. "This place is really nice." She complimented.

"Thanks." He said as he led her through his bedroom door.

"One sec." Haley said as she sat in Nathan's bean bag chair. Nathan nodded. She quickly sent out a text to all of her brothers in their family group chat which Braxton named 'The hottest siblings on planet Earth'.

_Which one of you is using the flowerpot right now? -H_

_Me and Braxton are in the weight room at school. -Brandon_

_I am at school right now. -Landon_

_Must be Alex. I'm at work. -Logan_

_Okay. Well will one of you please text me once you find out the flower pot is empty again? I got home but had to leave because I saw it. -H_

_Sure thing Hales! Have fun with Brooke! -Landon_

_Wait… Brooke is in the gym at cheerleading practice which is why Lucas is in the weight room with us. Who are you with Haley? Better not be a boy! -Brax_

_Don't worry. Nathan was giving me a ride home because Brooke couldn't but we saw the flower pot so we're at his place. -H_

_You and Nathan alone together? I don't know Hales. -Logan_

_C'mon. You guys are best friends with Nathan, you know he's protective of me just like you 5. Not to mention he's my friend too. -H_

_Haley is right. Nathan would never be stupid enough to try anything with her. Plus we trust him. -Brandon_

_Speaking of Nathan, tell him that our first game is against River Ridge which means he needs to get his ass ready so we can go undefeated this season! -Brax_

_Will do big bro. -H_

_WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP! MY PHONE WON'T STOP BUZZING AND I AM TRYING TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH MADISON! -A_

_By spend some time you mean have sex? We all saw the red flower in the flower pot. -Landon_

_Whatever. I am turning my phone off. I will text you all later when it is safe to come home. Bye. -A_

_Bye. -Landon_

_Bye. And don't forget Brandon, it's Monday. Your night to cook. -Logan_

_Okay. I'll get some stuff at the store on the way home. See ya. -Brandon_

_Adios. -Brax_

_Later. -H_

Haley shoved her phone in her back pocket and looked over at Nathan who was sitting on his bed. She walked over and jumped on to his bed. She started rolling around Nathan's plush basketball that was sitting on his bed.

"Braxton and Brandon told me to tell you to get your ass ready for the first game against River Ridge so you guys can finally go undefeated this season." Haley informed him. Nathan just raised his eyebrows.

"I'm always ready. It's them who needs to get ready so they don't hold me back." Nathan retorted. Haley laughed. "Speaking of basketball, I was pretty shocked when I found out you played."

"Oh yeah? Why is that? Because I am a girl?" Haley challenged as she raised one eyebrow.

"No! Definitely not because of that. I don't know. I just never would've guessed." Nathan confessed.

"Well I did grow up with 5 brothers that all played basketball. Not to mention all of my guy cousins. I kinda just picked it up." She explained.

"Well you were really good." Nathan complimented.

"Thanks."

"Not to mention it was incredibly sexy watching you beat your brother." Nathan added. Haley experienced butterflies in her stomach. _He is just being a flirt and teasing with you Haley! What he says means nothing. Be cool. Say something clever._

"Be careful Scott. Kinda sounds like you just called me sexy." She smirked.

"Well seeing you get all sweaty while playing basketball was kind of a turn-on." Nathan smirked back. _Now I am a turn-on? Why is he flirting with me? Quick Haley! Change the subject!_

"So whatcha wanna do until I go home?" Haley asked cautiously.

"What about truth or dare?" Nathan suggested.

"Alright." Haley shrugged her shoulders.

"So Hales. Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Umm, the dare would most likely involve me getting up and I am really comfortable so let's go with truth." She said.

"Boring. Okay. What is the craziest dare you have ever done?" Nathan asked.

"Umm, okay Brooke and I were having a sleepover. We raided her mom's liquor cabinet because she and Lucas had temporarily broken up so she was upset. So we got drunk and played truth or dare. She dared me to go over to her new neighbor's house dressed up in her nurse halloween costume from last year and pretend to be a stripper. I had to give him a lap dance and everything. He was so confused and once I was done giving him a lap dance, his mom came out! It was hilarious." Haley laughed.

"Shit! I need to start playing truth or dare with you more often! Here I am thinking that Haley James is an innocent girl who would never touch alcohol and is way too scared to kiss someone. I was way off." Nathan smirked.

"I'm not scared of anything." Haley whispered as Nathan moved his hand onto her inner thigh like he did at lunch today. Haley took in a deep breath and tensed up.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked quietly not trusting herself to control her voice as he began tracing patterns on her thigh.

"How about... Truth." Nathan said.

"Have you ever refused to do a dare?" Haley asked.

"Yes." Nathan answered. "I was dared to kiss a guy and I was not going to do that." Nathan said.

"Such a baby." Haley teased.

"Like you have never refused to do a dare before." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Actually. That is right. I always go through with my dares." Haley smiled.

"Is that so?" Nathan asked leaning in closer. Haley nodded.

"Then I have a dare for you." Nathan pushed away Haley's hair and whispered in her ear.

"What is it?" She whispered back.

"I dare you to kiss me." He whispered then pulled back to see her face. The two slowly leaned in closer. They were so close that their noses were touching. Before anything happened, Haley's phone began to ring. The two jumped apart as Haley looked at her phone. She answered it and put it up to her ear.

"Alex. What's up?" She asked trying to recompose herself.

"Just letting you know that the flower is out of the pot now so whoever you are with can drive you home." Alex informed.

"Okay thanks." Haley replied.

"Who are you with by the way?" He asked.

"Umm. Nathan. He gave me a ride because Brooke had practice but when I saw the flower pot we just went to his house." Haley answered truthfully.

"Hales. I'm not sure I like the idea of you and Nathan being all alone in his house."

"Alex. It's fine. Nothing happened. I'll be home in 20." Haley informed her brother.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Haley responded ending the phone call. Haley then turned to Nathan.

"Umm. I need you to drive me home." She said awkwardly.

"Okay." Nathan got up and grabbed his keys off of his dresser. Haley followed him out of the house and into his car. The car ride to Haley's house was awkward and silent as they played music through the radio. Nathan pulled into the driveway and turned off the radio. The two just sat there, neither one of them moving to get out of the car.

"Why did you ask me to kiss you?" Haley blurted out.

"I don't know." Nathan admitted honestly.

"Listen Nate, I don't know what it is you're looking for here. I refuse to be one of your booty calls or hookups. You don't do relationships. No good can come out of this… game your playing, or whatever it is your doing with me."

"And what exactly am I doing with you?" Nate asked.

"You know what. Flirting, and making those comments, and touching me, daring me to kiss you. I know it's not in my head. You're playing some kind of game with me that I'm not sure I want to be apart of." Haley sighed.

"Hales, I can assure you, I am not playing a game with you. I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about you. I'm conflicted because I know I'm not a relationship guy. But I am attracted to you. I don't even know what I'm feeling yet. I just know that my feelings aren't friendly."

"So where do we go from here. Like I said, I refuse to be a booty call, you don't want a relationship. So where does that leave us?" Haley questioned.

"How about we just let things go on the way they are. Let it work itself out. Because I can't promise that I won't be able to touch you, and flirt with you, and fill my head with dirty thoughts about you." Nate said darkly causing Haley to blush.

"Okay. " She mumbled. Haley unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for her door handle but she was quickly stopped by Nathan's hand gripping her arm.

"The way you blushed right there shows me that you want me as much as I want you." Nathan pointed out.

"So you admit you want me, Scott?" Haley asked, trying to direct the conversation away from her.

"What if I do?" He asked.

"Well you are going to have to wait."

"Why do I have to wait?" He asked softly.

"Maybe I just want to show you that you can't always get what you want when you want it just because you are 'Nathan Scott'." Haley reasoned.

"I think you are just trying to tease me."

"I think you _want_ me to tease you." Haley argued.

"Keep dreaming." Nathan rolled his eyes playfully.

"You know Scott," Haley started. "If you're not careful, you might make one of your side chicks jealous."

"You know James, If _you're_ not careful you might get hooked by my amazing personality and good looks." Nathan rebuttaled.

"I'm surprised you can fit inside this car with such a huge ego."

"Oh whatever. You like my ego." Nathan laughed.

"Like hell I do. It's annoying." Haley argues. Nathan released his grip from her arm and she got out of the car. He did the same and followed her inside her house. The continued talking as they entered the living room where they found Braxton and Brandon sitting down. They must have just gotten home. Haley sat down on the couch while Nathan sat next to her.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Nathan asked frustrated they interrupted him and Haley.

"Are you and Hales in another one of your ridiculous arguments? She's so red, you must have her really mad." Brandon asked rolling his eyes. Nate smirked knowing that she was red because he made her blush, not because he made her mad.

"Give it up dude. You know Haley is always right. Even when she is wrong she is right! Learn to accept it." Braxton explained.

"We did. And it made all arguments a lot easier." Brandon added.

"You all do know I am sitting right here!" Haley pointed out.

"Oh hey Hales. Didn't see ya there." Nathan teased.

"Whatever assholes." Haley mumbled.

"So Haley, I heard that a guy on the basketball team likes you. Actually, two of them do." Brandon informed.

"Don't remind me." Braxton groaned.

"Woah, woah. Who? And how the hell do you know this?" Haley asked.

"We don't know who. But remember how Brooke and the cheerleading squad did that whole fantasy boy draft thing last week to make sure there were no more fights?" Haley nodded. "Well the basketball team all anonymously wrote down the names of the girls we wanted to see what we were up against kind of. It's stupid really but we just found out today. 2 guys like you. 2 like Brooke, 1 likes Theresa, 1 likes Bevin, and the rest don't care." Brandon explained.

"Damn." Haley said confused. She was surprised that some guy other than Lucas wrote down Brooke's name, since Brooke and Lucas were dating. She could imagine that Lucas was not too happy about that.

"I swear if I find out the 2 losers who wrote down your name I am going to kill them." Braxton threatened.

"Calm down Brax. Jesus. You are worse than Alex."

"Haley. There is no way I am letting any guy near you. Let alone any guy on the basketball team."

"This is ridiculous!" Haley exclaimed. "I never get to make my own decisions because you always make them for me."

"It is my job to protect you! You are my little sister."

"Doesn't mean you have to rule my life."

"All I said was that I wasn't going to let any of the basketball players near you."

"You are such a jackass."

"Don't make me go get Alex. You know he doesn't like it when you curse." Braxton threatened.

"You do that tattle tits." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Dammit Brax! You put her in a mood! Why do you always have to piss her off?" Brandon complained to his twin.

"Because it is fun." He laughed. "Besides, I didn't even do anything. She must be PMSing or something." Haley shot him a death glare. If looks could kill, he would be dead right now.

"Brax, you are screwed." Brandon warned his twin. "Haley looks like she literally might kill you."

"Not might! Will! And if he doesn't leave me alone and stop being such an ass then I will go into his room and cut up his signed Lebron jersey he got for his birthday and throw it in a fire." Haley threatened.

"Shit man. If I were you, I would apologize and run like you're on fire. Because the way things are going, you might be in a minute." Nathan laughed.

"She won't do anything. She loves me too much." Braxton challenged. He loved to push his little sister and rile her up.

"Oh yeah?" Haley asked amused telling her brother not to mess with her. She stood up.

"Logan! Where are the extra sharp cooking scissors?!" She yelled for her brother to hear.

"In the drawer next to the oven!" He yelled from upstairs not caring enough to ask why she needed them. She ran to the kitchen, got the scissors, and walked back into the living room.

"You gonna apologize and stop being such a jerk?" She asked Braxton.

"Not a chance in hell. You won't actually do it and it's fun to mess with you." Braxton laughed.

"Braxton! I don't think she is kidding anymore." Brandon warned.

"Dude. You should apologize before you regret it." Nathan added.

"Nahhh. It's a game of chicken. And I am not going to lose this time." Braxton stared at Haley.

"Have it your way." Haley glared. She began to walk upstairs with the scissors in hand. The boys sprung up and were right on her trail. By the time they reached Braxton's room, Haley was standing on Braxton's bed removing the frame with the jersey from the wall.

"Haley. You better stop now." Braxton warned.

"Stop acting like a douche and I'll stop." She reasoned.

"I'm not acting like a douche. You are just PMSing and being overdramatic." Braxton argued. Haley was fuming with anger and forgot about the jersey. Instead she threw the scissors to a corner of the room and jumped off of the bed and tackled Braxton. They started wrestling as Nathan and Brandon tried to break up the fight but it would not work. There was yelling all throughout the room and the two siblings were rolling around all over the floor.

Braxton would never hit his sister. But that doesn't mean they don't get physical sometimes. Whenever they are fighting they normally wrestle and get pretty violent but they would never maliciously hurt one another. All of the fighting was so loud that within seconds, Alex, Landon and Logan were rushing in the room.

"What the hell?" Logan voiced.

"Not again!" Landon complained.

"I swear to god! This is the 3rd time this week! Get off of each other!" Alex yelled. Haley and Braxton continued to yell at each other and argue while wrestling.

"Me, Logan and Landon will get Braxton." Brandon said sounding not amused because they are in this exact situation all the time.

"Me and Nathan got Haley." Alex rolled his eyes. The siblings worked on pulling Haley and Braxton off of each other. Once they were finally pulled apart, Braxton was pinned down on the floor and Alex and Nathan were holding Haley back by gripping both of her arms.

"Get off of me!" Braxton yelled.

"Let me go you bastards!" Haley shouted.

"Nathan. Take Haley to her room and calm her down. Brandon, calm your twin down. Logan and Landon, just go back to your rooms or whatever and in a minute, once they are calmed down, I will try to talk to them." Alex explained. Everyone nodded except for Braxton and Haley who were still fuming.

"I swear to fucking god Braxton you are such a dick!" Haley yelled.

"Well you're an overdramatic bitch!"

"Nathan, just take her." Alex said.

"C'mon Hales. Let's go to your room." Nathan suggested. He released his grip on her arm and she tried to run to Braxton again. Luckily, Nathan caught her before another round of wrestling started. Haley started yelling obscenities and it was clear she was still furious, as was Braxton.

"Can I just-" Nathan asked. Alex just nodded knowing where his question was going. "K." Nathan replied. He picked Haley up and threw her over his shoulder.

"NATHAN SCOTT I SWEAR YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Haley screamed. He walked out of Braxton's room hearing Braxton yelling as Brandon tried to talk to him. He started walking upstairs to Haley's room. "YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN YOU PUT ME DOWN!"

When Nathan got upstairs to Haley's room he shut and locked the door, walked over to Haley's bed, and set her down. She smacked the back of his head before yelling at him again.

"You heard how much of an ass he was! He deserved it! You shouldn't have brought me to my room! Do you understand how much I hate you right now?" Haley exclaimed.

"I can live with it knowing I won't have to visit you in jail for 2nd degree murder." Nathan replied rubbing the back of his head where Haley slapped.

"I wouldn't have killed him." Haley rolled her eyes.

"That's not what it looked like from where I was standing." Nathan joked.

"Now is not the time to tease me Scott. I am beyond pissed."

"Listen Hales. You need to cool off. I understand Braxton was a dick. But he was teasing you to see your reaction. Just calm down. What can I do to help?" Nathan asked sitting down next to her on her bed.

"Go beat his ass for me." Haley stated.

"I can't do that. But what can I do to calm you down?" He asked. Haley rubbed her face and groaned.

"Nothing. Braxton just really pissed me off and I got a little mad." Haley sighed.

"If that was just a little mad then remind me never to piss you off." Nathan stated. "Don't you think you maybe reacted a little worse than what he deserved? I agree he was being an ass but he was just I teasing you."

"I did kind of overreact, didn't I?" Haley sighed realizing she was wrong. Nathan reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah but Braxton also took it a little too far." Nathan tried to make her feel better.

There was a knock at the door. Nathan got up and unlocked the door to reveal Braxton.

"We should talk Hales." Braxton said. Nathan stepped out of the room to give the siblings privacy and Braxton went to sit next to Haley.

"Before you say something, I just want to say that I am sorry. Even though you were being a dick, I overreacted and was way out of line." Haley apologized.

"I'm sorry too. You may have overreacted but I was a _huge_ dick. I am so used to roughing around and teasing the with all of the boys that sometimes I forget I have a little sister who I should be treating like a princess and not a WWE wrestler." Braxton and Haley laughed.

"Somewhere between a princess and wrestler is fine with me." Haley laughed. The two siblings hugged.

"You know, I hate to admit it but I am kinda glad Alex broke us up. You were kinda kicking my ass." Braxton admitted.

"I did learn from growing up with the best and toughest brothers." Haley complimented. "And if you really want to be the best brother, you will help me with something." Haley smiled hoping to convince Braxton to help her. He sighed.

"What do you want this time Haley?"

"I need you to help convince Alex to let me go to Brooke's party on Friday night." Haley explained. "He always turns into concerned guardian Alex instead of fun brother Alex when I mention a party. It's not like anything bad will happen. You and Brandon will be there. Not to mention it is my best friend's party. I will just sleep over at her house afterwards. I just need a little help convincing Alex to not go overboard on the rules and restrictions." Braxton sighed.

"I'm guessing I will be pushing it if I ask you not to drink?" Braxton asked. Haley rolled her eyes and nodded. "Since I know me and Brandon will drink I am not going to be hypocritical and say you can't but I get to keep an eye on you the entire party. And we tell Alex that you will not be drinking. I'll explain this to Brandon too. Understand?" Braxton asked. Haley nodded.

"So you will help me?" Haley smiled as Braxton sighed.

"Yeah. I'll help you. You need to experience some fun every once in awhile that me and the other guys don't ruin for you."

"The other guys and I." She corrected.

"Whatever nerd."

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it. It's the Tutor Girl in me." Haley defended herself.

"I know. And that is what makes you my favorite little sister." Braxton smiled.

"Brax… I am your only little sister." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Good point."

"Anyways. Thanks for being so cool about this. I really appreciate it." Haley went over to hug her brother.

"Someone has to be the cool brother." Braxton joked. "Let's do it now." He suggested.

"Are you sure he's not still mad about our fight?" 

"Of course he is. That is why when he sees I am trying to help you he will know we've made up, that will make him happy, and he'll let you go to the party." Braxton explained.

"Okay." Braxton and Haley got off of her bed and walked downstairs. They entered the living room to find Logan, Landon, Brandon, Alex, and Nathan playing NBA Live on the Playstation 3 and yelling about the last play they made.

"I told you to pass the ball to me!" Landon exclaimed. "I was open and could've easily made a three pointer!"

"Dude! You weren't open! Nathan was guarding you. He would've intercepted the ball and then they would've scored!" Logan argued. When everyone noticed Haley and Braxton's presence, the boys paused the game and looked at the two siblings.

"They both came downstairs smiling?" Brandon asked noticing Haley and Braxton's appearance.

"Either they made up or they want something." Landon assumed.

"Or both." Alex added skeptical of what his siblings were up to.

"Damn it. It's not good when they are on the same team. They always win or get what they want." Logan pointed out. "Alex, just give in to whatever they want now. There is no way you are winning this one."

Haley and Braxton sat down next to each other on the couch before turning to Alex.

"Do you two really expect me to give you something after you were just fighting?" Alex asked.

"Well we worked everything out and apologized." Braxton explained.

"Besides, we need to ask you something really important." Haley said seriously.

"Haley, I already told you. You and Braxton cannot go to Vegas this summer with fake ID's. I don't know how many times you are going to ask that before you understand." Alex rolled his eyes as Nathan laughed.

"First of all, the fake ID's I got us are perfect and totally would've worked. Second, have you seen Haley's poker face? We would have come home rich!" Braxton said causing the entire room to laugh. "And third, that's not even what we were going to ask you."

"Then what do you want?" Alex asked.

"Brooke's throwing a party Friday night and I want to go then sleepover at Brooke's afterwards." Haley said. Alex looked like he was going to say something but Braxton interrupted.

"Haley has agreed not to drink and I would watch her the whole time. She would stay at Brooke's. It is her best friend's party and she deserves to have some fun without us ruining it for her."

"Please?" Haley begged using her puppy dog eyes and pouty lip.

"She's using the face. You know he's going to say yes now." Landon said.

"It's impossible to say no to that face!" Logan complained knowing what was about to happen. Alex sighed.

"Fine! You can go to the party." Alex caved. "But no drinking. And stay with Braxton or Brandon."

"Thank you big brother! I love you!" She ran over to Alex and hugged him. "And thank you too for helping me." She hugged Braxton and gave him a slobbery kiss on the check.

"Eww Hales. That's so gross." He complained wiping off his cheek.

"I gotta go tell Brooke! Thanks Alex! Love you guys!" Haley ran upstairs and took out her phone to text Brooke.

_Operation Alex is a success! -H_

_Really?! How did he agree?! -B_

_Braxton helped me convince him. According to Alex, I won't be drinking and I have to stay with Braxton and Brandon the whole time. -H_

_Woah Tutor Girl! How do you expect to have any fun? -B_

_We're lying. Duhhh. Braxton said I deserve to have fun. He's going to tell Brandon that we agreed I am allowed to drink and I don't have to stay with them. Then I will just sleepover at your house after the party. Sound good? -H_

_Sounds great. Still can't believe you got Braxton to convince Alex for you though. Anyways I gotta go Tutor Girl. Lucas is here ;) Love ya! -B_

_Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Love ya too! -H _

Haley put up her phone and walked over to her laptop. She started playing the music off of her 'Favorites' playlist as she danced around her room and sang along. Her hips swayed back and forth as she sang every verse.

I don't want to be anything other than what I've been tryna be lately!

She walked over to her dresser, grabbed her hairbrush, and held it up to her face like a microphone as she continued to sing and dance.

All I have to do is think of me and my piece of mind. I don't want to be anything other than what I've been tryna be lately. All I have to do is think of me and my piece of mind.

Haley walked over to her bed and picked up her teddy bear, Mr. Waffles, and began singing to him.

I'm tired of looking round, always wondering what I got to do, or who I'm supposed to be. I don't want to be anything other than… meeeee!

Haley finished the verse as she stood on her bed with her eyes closed pretending she was on stage. She heard someone clapping and was instantly brought out of her fantasy as she jumped.

"Nathan. You scared me. I didn't hear you come in." She announced.

"Well that's because was I trying to stay super quiet so I wouldn't interrupt the special performance." Haley blushed. Haley noticed she was still on her bed so she jumped down and quickly went to her laptop to turn the music off.

"I was just umm messing around." Haley dismissed.

"Don't be embarrassed. That is the first time I have truly seen you let loose and not care about anything." Nathan voiced. "And by the way, you are a great singer."

"You're just saying that to be nice." Haley was really blushing now. Her biggest fear was singing in front of an audience. No one knew about her voice. Not even Brooke.

"I mean it Hales. You're amazing!"

"So why are you in here? I thought you were downstairs playing NBA Life with my brothers." Haley dismissed the compliment and tried to change the subject.

"First of all, It's NBA Live. Not Life. Second, I know you are just trying to change the subject. And third, I told the guys I had to go to the bathroom." Nathan explained.

"Okay but that doesn't answer my question. Why did you want to come in here in the first place?" She restated.

"Well Miss James, if I recall correctly, our game of Truth or Dare was interrupted earlier." Nathan smirked.

"I might remember something like that." Haley teased.

"I also remember something you said about you _always_ going through with your dares." His smirk grew even bigger.

"Well, Mr. Scott, that statement happens to be correct also." Haley smirked as she leaned in a little closer. "If only I could remember what that damn dare was." She acted like she was thinking.

"I might be able to help jog your memory." Nathan whispered in her ear. He then pulled back to look at her face. After brushing a few strands of her honey blonde hair away, the two teens proceeded to lean in closer. Haley then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and laughed as she pulled away. Nathan stood there frozen not expecting that to happen.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"The dare was that I had to kiss you." Haley reminded him.

"I know. I am the one who came up with it." Nathan pointed out.

"What you did not specify was where the kiss had to be, or how long it had to be." Haley smiled.

"That is low Baby James." Nathan growled.

"It kinda sounds like you want to kiss me Scott." Haley raised one eyebrow.

"As I said earlier Hales, I want you. Plus, you are one of the only girls at school that I have not kissed yet." Nathan said trying to recover his image.

"And it is going to stay that way." Haley announced.

"C'mon Hales. We both know you won't be able to resist me much longer." Nathan laughed thinking about how much he wants to kiss her right now.

"Actually Scott, I think it's you that can't resist me." Haley rebuttaled.

"Oh really?" Nathan asked. "We'll see about that." Nathan said. He knew Haley would crack sometime soon. But he could not crack before her. This was war. And Haley wouldn't know what was going to hit her. _Game on Haley James._

**So what did you guys think? Again I am sorry if it was bad. The next chapter will be Brooke's party. Please feel free to review or PM me any suggestions, comments, feedback, or ideas you have about the story. If you have any ideas for the story I will try to incorporate them. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Don't forget to follow/favorite/review! XOXOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so this is the new update. I thought I would put a cafeteria seating chart so you guys knew who sat where because I will do a lot of stuff at lunch. So here it is: **

**Mouth-Lucas-Brooke-Bevin **

**Nathan-Haley-Skillz**

**Idk if that is irrelevant to you guys or not but there it is just in case. So anyways, here is the new update, hope you enjoy! **

"So Tutor Girl! My party is tomorrow night. Have you decided what you're going to wear?" Brooke asked.

"I think I'm gonna wear that new outfit I got at the mall. The white crop top with the dark skinny jeans and matching pumps." Haley informed her best friend as they sat down at their normal table in the cafeteria.

"There is no way Alex will ever let you out of the house in that!"

"Which is why I am leaving the outfit in your car and changing on the way there. He'll never find out." Haley smiled.

"Smart! Anyways. I am going to wear the red halter top I got with jeans and my matching red peep toes." Brooke stated.

"Lucas is going to love you in that!"

"That's what I thought!" Brooke giggled.

"Hey Hales, Cheery." Lucas greeted as he sat next to Brooke and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hi boyfriend." Brooke smiled.

"Hey Luke. What's up?" Haley greeted.

"Nothing much. Nathan is pissed for some reason. I don't know why but it is really funny." Lucas laughed to himself thinking about his twins outburst this morning.

"How pissed is he?" Brooke asked trying to decide if she should steer clear of Nathan for the day. Nathan is one of her best friends, but when he is mad, he gets scary.

"Pissed enough to where it is funny but not pissed enough to where he will get scary." Lucas explained. Skillz, Bevin and Mouth walked up to the table, Mouth sitting on the other side of Lucas, Bevin sitting on the other side of Brooke, and Skillz sitting on one side of Haley.

"Listen dawg! Nathan is mad and it is hilarious!" Skillz said as he sat down.

"Yeah we heard." Haley informed them.

"What do you think he is mad about?" Bevin asked.

"Quiet! He's coming!" Mouth hushed them. Nathan came up to his usual spot next to Haley and plopped down not saying a word.

"Umm, hey Nate. What's up?" Haley said cautiously.

"Save it. I know Luke already announced to everyone I am in a bad mood." Nathan rolled his eyes. Everyone at the table silenced becoming a little scared.

"What-" Brooke started.

"I don't want to talk about it." Nathan cut her off.

"Okay then." Brooke sighed. Brooke and Bevin then became engrossed in their own conversation. Soon Luke, Mouth, and Skillz started talking too. Haley got out her phone and composed a text to Nathan.

_Meet me in the Tutor Center during free period xx H_

_And what if I don't want to xx N_

_Then you can continue being an ass that nobody wants to talk to today xx H_

With that, Nathan grabbed his bag, got up, and left the table. Everyone stopped talking and went silent.

"That was awkward." Bevin giggled.

After lunch, Haley had history with Brooke and Nathan. Nathan ignored them both. Then during science, which she had alone with Nathan, he didn't acknowledge her once. She soon made the assumption that he would not end up coming to The Tutor Center next period during free period. Once free period started, Haley made her way to the Tutor Center and began filing test papers. As she expected, Nathan did not show.

When the day was finally over, Haley sighed as she began walking the 20 minute walk home. Normally, Brooke would give her a ride. But Brooke's car was in the shop so Lucas gave her a ride and both Lucas and Brooke had practice today.

After about 5 minutes of walking, Haley noticed a familiar car slowing down and pulling up next to her on the sidewalk.

"Get in!" She heard. She ignored the voice and continued walking.

"Come on Hales. Stop being stubborn and get in the car." The voice said again. Haley sighed but walked over and got into the car anyways.

"Just so you know, the only reason I am accepting the ride is because my bag was heavy. I do not want to talk to you right now." She said before crossing her arms and looking out the window. He just nodded and started driving to her house.

"Wait a minute!" Haley screeched. Nathan slammed the car to a stop and looked at her frantically.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He panicked.

"Why aren't you at basketball practice?" She asked knowing he never misses a practice.

"God dammit Haley! I thought you were hurt or we were about to get in an accident!" He shouted.

"Sorry." Haley said feeling guilty. "Now answer my question." Nathan began driving again.

"I thought you said you didn't want to talk to me." Nathan said instead of answering her question.

"Well I stopped ignoring you for this one question. You _never_ miss basketball Nate. Why are you skipping it today?" She asked.

"I didn't want to go today." He said simply keeping his eyes on the road.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. Nathan pulled into Haley's driveway and stopped the car. Haley angrily grabbed her bag and went to grab the door handle but was stopped.

"I don't understand why you are mad at me. I haven't done anything wrong." Nathan exclaimed.

"You know what. Never mind." Haley said. She got out of the car quickly being followed by Nathan.

"No. You don't get to just walk away instead of talking to me." Nathan said following her inside. Haley slammed her bag around and turned to Nathan.

"Oh really? Like you talked to me today? Oh wait, that's right. You didn't talk to me, or anyone else for that matter, all day. You ditched me in the Tutor Center and you were an ass to all of your friends including Brooke who was only trying to help. So you give me a ride home and expect me to forgive you? Why should I?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I am just having a bad day." Nathan apologized.

"Yeah. I kind of figured that out. What I haven't figured out is why. I've tried to but instead you just become a jerk and ignore me." Haley rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"What is with all the yelling! I am trying to study for my midterm coming up!" Landon shouted walking into the living room.

"Sorry Landon. We will be quieter. Nathan was just leaving anyways." Haley gave a pointed look to Nathan.

"Thank you." Landon said as he walked back upstairs to study.

"I'm not leaving until we talk." Nathan negotiated.

"Oh so you want to talk now?" Haley questioned.

"Listen. I'm sorry. I had a rough day and I shouldn't have taken it out on any of you. But I'm trying now." Nathan asked hopefully.

"Well yeah. But why are you trying with me? Why not your twin brother who you practically share a brain with?" Haley questioned.

"Because you are so much easier to talk to than any of the others. Including Lucas. I don't know why." He admitted. Haley stayed silent. "So do you want to hear me out or not?" Nathan asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah. But not here. Landon! I'm going out! Tell Alex I will be back soon!" Haley yelled upstairs.

"Okay!" She heard Landon yell back. He grabbed her brown leather jacket she was wearing that day with her purple tank top and left with Nathan. They got into his car and he began driving.

"So where are we going?" Nathan asked.

"I don't care. I just didn't want to be somewhere where any of my brothers could have interrupted us."

"Oh. Thanks." Nathan said. He ended up driving her to her favorite place to sit down and think. Haley noticed her surroundings when the car parked.

"You took me to the beach to talk?" She asked.

"There is this spot on the beach where I go sometimes to think or just for the silence. I figured we could go there?" He suggested.

"Sounds great." Haley agreed. They walked along the beach until Nathan showed her his spot.

Nathan led Haley down the rocks carefully until they reached the dock overlooking the ocean. On it was a table and 4 chairs. Instead of sitting at the table, they went over to the edge of the dock and sat down dangling their feet in the water.

"So it's something to do with basketball?" Haley asked.

"Huh?"

"Why you're so pissed. It has something to do with basketball." She stated.

"Why do you guess that?" He challenged.

"Come on Nathan. You have never missed a basketball practice your entire life. You eat, sleep, and breathe basketball. And now you're telling me you skipped just because 'you didn't feel like going'?"

"Why can't that be my reason?" He asked.

"Because I know you Scott. I know you better than all of the girls you hook up with. I know you better than Bevin and Skillz and Mouth and even Brooke. And there is a reason you skipped today. And it is the same reason you're royally pissed off." Haley declared.

"Okay. So basketball has something to do with it." Nathan confessed.

"Just tell me the whole story." Haley pleaded.

"Well to sum it up-" he started.

"No." Haley interrupted. "Don't sum it up. Just tell me the _full_ story."

"Fine. You win. So, it all started last night when I got home from basketball practice…" Nathan began.

_Flashback to last night. _

"_Whitey is killing me with all these suicides we have to run. I think the man enjoys our pain." Lucas joked as him and Nathan walked in their house after basketball practice. _

"_Did you hear he's thinking about starting Travis? That will mess everything up. The best starters are me, you, Braxton, Brandon, and Tim." Nathan complained. _

"_Well who would he put Travis in place for?" Lucas wondered. _

"_It better be Tim. If it were any of the rest of us we would be screwed." Nathan stated as him and Lucas went to the kitchen to find some food. _

"_Yeah. Well I'm going to call Brooke." Lucas said retreating from his brother. _

"_Go call up the old ball and chain. You are so whipped." Nathan laughed. _

"_Whatever. I would take Brooke any day over all of your herpes infested skanks." Lucas teased knowing his brother was a player. _

"_And I would take my 'herpes infested skanks' any day over a girlfriend. Nathan Scott does not get tied down to any girl." Nathan said forcefully as Lucas ran upstairs. _

"_Nathan?" Dan asked as he walked into the kitchen. _

"_What's up dad?" Nathan questioned. _

"_What was your scoring average at practice today?" Dan queried. Nathan groaned, upset that the only thing his dad cared about with him was basketball. _

"_Today we conditioned. Suicides, drills. No shooting." Nathan informed him. _

"_Like that's true. I bet you just don't want to tell me because you know you can never beat me." Dan came closer to Nathan. _

"_Ask Lucas. We conditioned today. And you weren't better than me." Nathan grumbled. _

"_Really? Because you still haven't best my scoring record. Because you can't beat it." _

"_If you were so good how come you never went anywhere after high school? The only person that cares about the name Dan Scott is you dad." Nathan rolled his eyes. Dan grabbed Nathan's shirt and pushed him up against the wall. _

"_Listen here. I had a knee injury which is why I couldn't go on. But if I could, I would have been a star. I was great. And the fact that you still haven't beaten my record proves it. You will never be better than I was. You will never be good enough for the scouts if you play as bad this season as you did last season. So if I were you I would get my ass in the gym and try to get better." Dan exclaimed before releasing Nathan and walking away. _

_End of Flashback_

"Oh my god Nate! Is he always like that with you?" Haley asked.

"He's always been super tough on me. Just never that bad. I could smell alcohol in his breath though so that's probably why." Nathan shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Is he like this with Luke too?" Haley asked. Nathan shook his head.

"No. He thinks that Lucas will never succeed in basketball so he doesn't care."

"Does your mom know?" Haley asked.

"She knows he's passionate about me playing but she doesn't know just how passionate he is." Nathan explained.

"You have to tell her!" Haley exclaimed furious at Dan Scott.

"No. Haley. I only told you because I know I can trust you. I told Whitey I was sick today because I didn't want to go today after everything that happened last night. I'll be back at practice tomorrow and everything will be normal. I just didn't want you to be mad at me anymore so that's why I told you why I was pissed." Nathan explained.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Haley asked cautiously.

"Yes Hales. I'm fine. I just wanted you to know so you wouldn't be mad anymore. You don't have to worry." Nathan reassured her.

"Okay." Haley sighed.

"So I was thinking, I want you to know that I really am serious about this whole thing between us. I know we don't know what it is yet… but what if while we're figuring it out, we're exclusive. I don't get with any other girls and you don't get with any other guys. Just so we don't complicate this even more than it already is." Haley was shocked. This was the last thing she expected Nathan to say.

"I like that idea." She agreed. "This place is beautiful. How did you find it?"

"I don't know. One day I just went on a walk and stumbled upon this place. I come here all the time." Nathan confessed.

"Well looks like you're going to have to share this space now because I am in love with it!" Haley gawked over the dock looking out on the water.

"Trust me. I can handle you baby James." Nathan smirked.

"Oh you think so?" Haley challenged as she poked his shoulder.

"I know so." He mimicked her actions.

"Let me tell you something Scott. You haven't seen half of what I am capable of." She voiced leaning in closer to him.

"Well let me tell _you _something James. You don't scare me." He smirked leaning in closer as she did.

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Really." He answered.

They were within an inch away from each other. Their noses were almost touching and they were staring into each other's eyes. Nathan began to lean his head down set their lips almost grazed each other.

_What if I'm far from home?  
Oh, brother I will hear you call.  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh, sister I will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Haley's cell phone blared _Hey Brother by Avicii_, the song she set as her ringtone for when any of her brothers called. Nathan silently cursed himself. _Dammit! Why do we get interrupted every time I am this close to kissing her?!_

"Hello?" Haley gasped as she attempted to recompose herself.

"Haley? Where the hell are you?" She heard her brother, Alex, exclaim over the phone.

"Umm. Tutoring. Why?" She lied.

"Because Brooke will not stop bothering me. She wants you over at her house because 'she's bored'." Alex relayed the message.

"Well tell Brooke I have a lot of homework and I will call her tonight and see her tomorrow." Haley explained.

"What am I? Your messenger?" Alex scoffed.

"Dude. Just do it. Please." Haley pleaded.

"Fine. Be home by 6:30 for dinner. Love you."

"I will. Love you too. Bye." Haley said as she hung up the phone.

"So you lied about where you were just to keep hanging out with me? I'm touched Baby James." Nathan fake cried as he put his hand over his heart.

"What? I lied because I have stuff I want to do without my brothers down my back or Brooke tagging along. It had nothing to do with you." Haley rolled her eyes.

"And here I thought we were making progress." Nathan joked. "So if it's not hanging out with me, what are these super secret plans you have anyways?"

"You can keep a secret?" Haley asked.

"Yes now just tell me." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting my belly button pierced this afternoon." Haley confessed.

"Why is that super secret?" Nathan laughed not understanding what the big deal was.

"Well I can't tell my brothers because I have asked Alex four times already and every time he says no. He says it would make me appear way too sexy and it is too mature for me. But I want it so I'm going to get it." Haley explained.

"Well I would have to agree with him on the sexy part." Nathan smirked. Haley leaned over and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Okay so why can't Brooke find out?"

"Because it will end up like last time something like this happened. I went to get my second hole pierced in my ear and she came along. When we got there, Brooke went into the parlor and insulted everyone on their 'horrendous goth fashion sense' or their 'disgusting poisoned punctured bodies' and the people kicked us out so I never got my second hole pierced." Haley explained.

"Ohhh. Gotcha. Critical Brooke is quite scary. So when are you doing this?" He asked.

"My appointment is in half an hour." Haley explained.

"Well I won't say a word." Nathan promised.

"Thanks. My brothers would freak." Haley pointed out the obvious.

"If you want I can take you. I'm not doing anything else since I skipped practice today." Nathan suggested.

"Umm sure. Thanks." Haley smiled.

"But if your brothers find out about it and get pissed, I had nothing to do with it." Nathan declared.

"Oh whatever Scott, I will make sure they know you were my accomplice." Haley smirked.

For about 10 more minutes, Haley and Nathan stayed at the dock on the beach relaxing and joking around. Once they left, Haley gave Nathan the address to the tattoo and piercing parlor and they were on their way.

"So are you nervous?" Nathan asked as they got out of the car and walked into the parlor. "You know, about having a needle poke through your stomach?"

"No." Haley shrugged. "Needles don't really scare me."

"So you would be okay getting a tattoo?"

"Duh. I'm getting my parent's death date when I turn 18 on my wrist. But I kind of wanted another one. Why? Would you get a tattoo?" She returned the question.

"Yeah. They look cool." Nathan responded. They walked over to the front desk to a middle aged man with a lip piercing.

"How can I help you?" He greeted.

"I'm here to get my stomach pierced. I have an appointment. Haley James."

"Okay. You and your boyfriend can go back to room C and Aundrea should be in there already." He explained.

"Thank you. But he's not my boyfriend!" Haley clarified.

"Oh. Sorry. My bad." Haley and Nathan began walking back to room C.

"Wow Baby James. Is me being your boyfriend really that terrifying?" Nate asked.

"Pretty much. It's pretty scary not knowing how many diseases someone has from having sex with the entire town of Tree Hill." Haley rolled her eyes.

"You're forgetting that you still aren't on that list yet James." Nathan grinned.

"And let's keep it that way." Haley retorted as she opened the door to Room C. Nathan and Haley walked in and Haley sat down on the table while Nate sat down on the chair next to her.

"Hi. I'm Andrea." A 30-something red headed woman introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Andrea. I'm Haley." Haley greeted as she shook Andrea's hand.

"So what are you in for today? Tattoo?" She guessed.

"No. I'm here to get my bellybutton pierced." Haley corrected.

"Oh. Nice. Well go ahead and pick out the one you want and we will get started."

After a few minutes, and some complaints from Nathan about how long this was taking, Haley finally settled on a dangling, diamond bellybutton ring. Haley laid back on the table and lifted her shirt up.

Nathan couldn't help but stare at Haley's exposed, tan, flat stomach. He never really noticed that Baby James, well, wasn't such a baby anymore. He didn't realize that she had a great body, until now that is. Normally she tried to cover it up with clothes like that stupid poncho of hers. But he had to admit she even made that horrible piece of cloth look good. He was getting into dangerous territory and knew he had to get out before he developed real feelings instead of pure attraction. He quickly diverted his eyes from Haley's abdomen.

Andrea began cleaning and disinfecting Haley's stomach to reduce the chances of infection from the piercing. She also disinfect use the needle and bellybutton ring.

"So Haley, on a scale of 1-10, what is your pain tolerance? Can you handle pain?" Andrea asked.

"Kind of. I would say maybe a 6 or 7?" Haley questioned more than stated.

"Well this piercing really isn't that bad. It will just cause a sharp pain for about 10 seconds, sort of like a pinch, and some pressure to the abdomen." Andrea explained. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Just don't tell me when you're going to do it." Haley instructed.

"Okay." Andrea agreed. A few seconds later, Haley felt a sharp pinch like Andrea told her to expect.

"Fuck." She exclaimed at the sudden pain in her stomach.

"Is it supposed to bleed like that?" Nathan asked disgusted.

"It's normal for some blood or fluid to come out." Andrea explained. "Let me help you up."

"No it's okay. I can get up on my own. Thanks though." Haley smiled as she began sitting up.

"Okay well I won't push you on that since you're already up but most people get dizzy or lightheaded due to the stress on the body caused by the piercing and all the blood rushing to the pierced area." She explained.

"Well thank you again Andrea!" Haley exclaimed as she took out her wallet and paid the $50 she owed.

"No problem! Goodbye!" She waved as Nathan and Haley walked outside of the building.

"So did it hurt?" Nate asked.

"Of course it hurt dumbass. She stuck a needle through my skin one way and out the other." Haley stated.

"Jeez. Has anyone ever told you that you are a bit scary Baby James?" Nate asked.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a bit of an ass Scott?" Haley mimicked his tone as they began driving to Haley's house.

"You know Hales, you're obsession with my ass is kind of creepy." Nate shook his head.

"What the hell are you talking about now Scott?" Haley rolled her eyes.

"Well you're always talking about my ass. Calling me a dumbass, smartass, or an ass. Plus, I know you secretly check it out every once in awhile. I know I have a hot ass Haley but it's kinda stalkerish." He joked.

"You know what. I think it's you who secretly checks _me _out Scott. I saw you staring at me today. At the tattoo parlor. So maybe _you're _the stalker." Haley smiled triumphantly. Before Nathan could think of a rebuttal, they pulled into the James driveway. Nate turned the car off and they walked inside. Before they opened the door Haley stopped him.

"When you get in there, please try to be nice. You were a major ass to everyone this morning and you have to make up for it." Haley reprimanded.

"There you go again talking about my ass. You need help Hales." Nathan joked.

"Whatever Scott. Just please don't be a jerk, especially to Brooke."

"Fine." Nathan agreed. They walked inside the house.

"I'm home!" Haley yelled.

"Thank god!"

"It's about damn time!"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Why would you leave us here alone with her?" All of her brothers chorused rushing into the living room.

"Guys relax. I was tutoring. I started walking home from the school but Nate passed me and gave me a ride since he was coming here to hang out anyways. What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"What's wrong?" Logan repeated.

"What's wrong is that your best friend has been here all day!" Landon continued.

"Bored out of her mind because you weren't here!" Brandon added.

"And Lucas had to write an essay for English." Alex contributed.

"So she has been bugging us this entire time you weren't here!" Braxton finished.

Haley and Nate bursts out laughing finding humor in this situation.

"It isn't funny! She has been 'gossiping' to us all afternoon! So far I've learned that Nate was a dick today, Luke is a great kisser, and some slut named Rachel slept with some old guy named Owen!" Alex exclaimed. "I am 25 years old Haley! I don't care about teenage gossip!"

Haley continued laughing but stopped long enough to get a sentence out.

"Wait so where is she now?" Haley asked.

"We told her we thought we saw you down the street and she ran out of the house trying to find you." Logan simply stated.

"You know we love Brooke like she is another little sister to us. But seriously, she was driving me crazy." Landon complained.

"Chill out. I'm home now."

"So Nate?" Braxton began a different conversation.

"Huh?" He asked getting a soda out of the fridge.

"Why weren't you at practice today? Whitey said you were sick." Brandon asked. "You look okay to me?"

"I wasn't feeling good. But I'm better now." Nathan reassured him.

"Logan! That was not Haley! That was a 12 year old girl!" Brooke said storming into the house. As soon as she got a glimpse of Haley she began smiling.

"Hey Brookie." Haley greeted.

"H James! It's about damn time you got here!"

"I heard you have been annoying my brothers. Nice work." Haley giggled.

"I was not _annoying_ them. I was gracing them with my presence. But now that you're here, I have so much I need to tell you!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." Haley laughed as Brooke dragged her upstairs.

"Before I rant, how did you get Nate to stop being such a dick?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know. I was just nice to him." Haley shrugged.

"I think it's because he likes you." Brooke teased. "And I think you like him back."

"Whatever B Davis. Now I thought you had some gossip to tell me." Haley tried to redirect the conversation.

"Oh yeah! So did you know that Rach-ho had sex with that bartender from Tric? His name is Owen. And somehow, someone told that bitch about my party and now she is coming!" Brooke complained.

"Calm down Brookie. We both know your party will still be great and not even that slut will be able to ruin it." Haley calmed her friend.

"Good point."

After a few hours of gossiping, the girls went downstairs to find Haley's brothers watching tv.

"Where did Nate go?" Brooke asked.

"Went home about an hour ago." Braxton explained.

"Oh. Well I'm dying to see Luke. Hales, can you drive me over there since my car is still in the shop. You have your license. Just borrow Alex's car."

"Alex?" Haley asked.

"You can borrow my car but be back by 10 please." Alex informed her. Haley nodded. She drove herself and Brooke over to the Scott house. When they got there, the girls just walked right in.

"Hello girls. It's so nice to see you!" Karen Scott greeted them.

"You too Karen! Is Luke here?" Brooke asked.

"The boys should be downstairs in the den playing video games." Karen explained.

The two girls walked downstairs to find Luke and Nate. They loved the den. While the house itself was 3 stories, they also had a basement which was like its own little apartment. It had a game room with video games, a pool table, and a poker table, a spare bedroom and a bathroom.

Haley and Brooke walked in the game room to hear the two boys screaming.

"That's not fair! Why do you get to come first?" Luke shouted.

"Because I am better and hard to beat." Nate replied. Both girls busted out laughing hysterically. Nathan and Lucas turned around surprised to see the girls standing there.

"You two do know that counts as incest right?" Brooke laughed even harder.

"You two are such pervs! We were talking about Mario kart!" Luke clarified.

"Well apparently Nathan is 'hard to beat'." Haley laughed.

"I meant I am good at the game!" Nathan defended himself.

"What are you two doing here anyways?" Luke asked. Once he saw the look on Brooke's face he continued. "Not that I am not thrilled to see my beautiful girlfriend and one of my best friends."

"Well we were bored and I haven't seen you in hours and I thought we could come over here and hang out with you." Brooke smiled.

"Well how about we go hang out in my room?" Lucas suggested.

"I think that is a great idea boyfriend." Brooke grinned understanding the hidden meaning. The two horny teenagers got up and left yelling goodbye to Haley and Nate.

"Couldn't get enough of me James? Come back for more?" Nathan smirked.

"You wish. Since I wasn't with Brooke this afternoon, she said I owed her and made me drive her here so she could make out with Lucas." Haley explained sitting down next to Nathan.

"I think you really just wanted to see me." Nathan smiled again.

"When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that I am not like those other girls."

"What other girls?" Nathan asked as he leaned closer.

"Those girls who thinks you are a Greek god. Unlike them, I don't care if you kiss me or not. It doesn't matter to me." Haley laughed.

"It doesn't matter if I kiss you or not?" Nate asked.

"Nope." Haley said while shaking her head.

"Good to know." He said. He quickly leaned in and captured Haley's lips with his. The kiss was heated as they were desperate for each other. Haley quickly broke away to stare into Nathan's bright blue eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that Nathan." Haley said quietly.

"Why not? I thought you said it didn't matter?" He questioned.

"We are nowhere near figuring out things between us. It's all still so new and complicated." Haley pointed out.

"I-" Nathan started but was cut off by Luke coming back into the room.

"Sorry I forgot my phone. Oh by the way Nathan, Brooke wanted me to tell you that after you hooked up with Lisa today, she thinks she's invited to Brooke's party. Brooke wanted me to make sure you tell her she can't come." Luke said.

"Thanks Luke." Nathan said through gritted teeth. Luke went back upstairs and Nate turned back to Haley.

"Are you kidding me?" Haley asked in disbelief of what she was hearing.

"Hales, I was really mad today and during free period I ran into Lisa and… it just happened. It was before we made the agreement not to see other people." Nate admitted.

"This is ridiculous. I actually thought that maybe for one second you were sincere when you said you weren't playing a game with me. That maybe, _maybe_, you actually could have genuine feelings for me and not fuck me over. I told you I wasn't going to be another one of your random hookups Nathan." Haley yelled as she stood up off the couch.

"C'mon Hales. You're overreacting. It's not even that big of a deal!" Nate retorted.

"So you're telling me that if I had hooked up with some guy and you found out right after we made the agreement, you wouldn't be mad?"

"Of course I would. I'd be mad if any guy touched you!" Nate yelled.

"You do see the double standard here right? God you are so infuriating! Whatever Nathan." Haley rolled her eyes as she walked upstairs from the den. "Brooke! Have Luke drive you home. Alex wants me back. I'll see you tomorrow." Haley yelled to make sure her friend heard her. She walked out of the house and was about to get in the car.

"You're being ridiculous Hales. I have admitted that I want you and I know you want me too, don't let this end what we have going on." Haley scoffed.

"You know what. yes , I want you too. But I am not going to be anyone's play thing. You obviously don't care about having a relationship and I understand that. So we will just stay friends and pretend tonight never happened." Haley said before driving off.

Nathan stood in his driveway frozen. He likes Haley, he wants to be with Haley, and he screwed everything up. And she was right, he is not the relationship type. But he would change that if he had to. If it meant he got Haley.

Meanwhile, Haley stormed inside and slammed the door shut.

"Um guys? We either have a code yellow, red, or blue!" Logan yelled.

"It's not red! That was last week." Brandon yelled.

"I think I hear sniffling!" Braxton yelled.

"It is confirmed. We have a code blue!"

"Dammit! I'll get the ice cream!" Braxton yelled.

"I got the tissues!" Landon added.

"I'll get the movies!" Brandon screamed.

"I'll get the pillows and blankets." Alex finished.

The James siblings came up with a code for almost everything. It made most things so much easier during the transition of living with 5 boys and 1 girl. There was the flower pot system, and the color system. The color system is all for Haley.

Code white means that Haley is sick and the boys should watch after her. Code black means Haley is hurt. Code red means that Haley is on her period and not to be messed with. Most of the brothers learned that the hard way. Code yellow means she is mad. Whenever there is a code yellow the boys do one of two things. They either try to calm her down or steer clear of her. That just normally makes the situation worse. Finally there is code blue. This means Haley is upset. Normally they console her and try to comfort her and cheer her up with her favorite Disney movies, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid.

Haley sat down on the couch and before she knew it, all of her brothers were gathered around her on the couch with their supplies.

"Thanks you guys. This is exactly what I needed." Haley mumbled with a spoon full of banana ice cream, her favorite, in her mouth.

"No problem Hales. We hate when you're upset." Landon kissed her on the cheek.

They continued watching Aladdin as Haley's favorite part, the one where Jasmine and Aladdin ride the magic carpet, comes on.

"So Hales. You gonna tell us why you were so upset?" Alex asked as he ate a spoonful of his dark chocolate ice cream.

"Nope. It's not important anymore." Haley shrugged.

"If it's not important then why are you pouting?" Brandon asked knowingly of his little sister.

"I just don't want to talk about it."

"I'll just get it out of Luke at practice. Brooke probably told him." Braxton said.

"Brooke doesn't even know." Haley informed him.

"Now you're scaring me Hales. You tell Brooke everything." Brandon worried.

"It's not bad. I promise. I just haven't gotten the chance to tell her yet." Haley said.

"Okay well whoever the punk was that made you sad, I can beat their ass for you." Braxton threatens. Haley laughed knowing that Nathan could probably take on all of her brothers.

"Thanks Brax. But it's okay. I'm gonna go upstairs to bed. Love you." Haley said as she gave all of her brothers a quick kiss then went upstairs to go to sleep.

The next morning, Haley was on her way to school with Brooke who picked up her car from the shop this morning.

"Why did you have to leave so suddenly last night?" Brooke asked as they gathered their books from their lockers.

"Oh. Uh Alex wanted me home." The young blonde lied.

"Hey cheery." Lucas greeted as he and Nathan were walking up to the two girls.

"Hello boyfriend! Now remember you have to help me set up for the party tonight!" Brooke insisted.

"I know and I can't wait." Lucas smiled as he gave Brooke a quick kiss.

"What is up with you two?" Brooke asked realizing that Haley and Nathan weren't talking.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"I sense serious tension. Did something happen between you guys?" Brooke asked.

"No Brooke back off. Haley can I talk to you for a second?" Nathan was still thought she completely overreacted but wanted to talk to Haley anyways.

"It's a free country so I guess so." Haley replied coldly.

"Ouch Tutor Bitch. Someone had the claws out this morning." Brooke was taken aback by her best friends attitude towards Nathan.

Instead of Nathan replying to her comment he grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards an empty classroom at the end of the hallway.

"What the hell Nathan let go of me!" Haley exclaimed trying to escape from his grip. He was too strong however and succeeded into getting her alone in the classroom. Nathan quickly shut and locked the door before turning to Haley.

"If you don't let me out I will scream." Haley warned.

"Why? Scared you can't handle being in here all alone with me?" Nathan challenged.

"I can handle anything." Haley narrowed her eyes at Nathan.

"Are you done being so pissy?" Nate rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me? I guess what you're saying is I'm overreacting about you kissing me and telling me you want something with me but going off and screwing some slut? That it's okay for me to be played and I don't deserve a chance at an actual relationship whether it is you or anyone else?" Haley fumed.

"No, I'm trying to say I am sorry."

"Oh wow. That's a first."

"Just admit it Haley, the reason you're this mad at me is because it gives you an excuse. So you can hide your feelings because you're actually too scared to admit it to me and to yourself."

"Oh that is rich coming from you." Haley scoffed.

"Haley please. I want to figure out what is going on between us."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before fucking that whore. That just proved to me you're not serious about this. The worst part is, I knew this was gonna happen. That Nathan Scott couldn't handle a relationship and all of this would have been for nothing. I'm not even mad that you fucked her. I'm mad that you made me believe this could actually be something. So tonight I am going to have fun, drink, dance, maybe hook up with a guy. I would love for you to know how it feels." Haley brushed past him and walked out of the door leaving Nathan standing in the classroom alone.

The day went by and Nathan and Haley did not talk in any of their classes. When lunch and free period came, Haley went to the Tutor center and Nathan would go play basketball in the gym. It was now 5:30 and Haley and Brooke were in Haley's Room getting ready.

"Okay H James! It's 5:30 which gives us 3 hours to get ready. I put Nathan and Lucas in charge of setting up so we don't have to do anything." Brooke explained.

"Got it. So I will take a shower in my bathroom and you take a shower in Logan's since he is not home. Then we will do our hair and makeup, we will get dressed and I will put on my decoy outfit." Haley continued.

"Then once we get in my car you take off the decoy clothes and change into the smoking hot ones. Finally we look totally hot when we get to the party and blow everybody away." Brooke finished. "We've only got 3 hours Tutor Girl! Move out!"

The two girls went to get their showers. Once finished, they met back in Haley's room and began makeup while their hair dried. Haley had a dark smokey eye to complement her white crop top she would be wearing while Brooke went with a reddish color to match her halter top. Haley curled her hair and Brooke straightened hers.

Brooke put on her outfit which consisted of a red halter top, white jeans and her red peep toe heels with gold jewelry to match.

Haley's actual outfit consisted of a white strapless crop top, dark skinny jeans that had rips from her thighs down, and a pair of white stilettos. However, since the outfit would never be approved by Alex, she chose a decoy outfit. The decoy outfit consisted of a light pink sweater that was fitted to her body and a pair of light jeans with some white converse. Once the girls were ready they walked downstairs and attempted to slip out the front door unnoticed.

"Stop!" They heard as they were halfway out the door. The two girls froze. "Turn around." They did as he said.

"Love you Alex but we really gotta go!" Haley said trying to leave.

"Hold it. Don't you think your makeup is a little too dark Hales? And that sweater is too tight." Alex complained.

"Alex! It's fine! Let me have fun! I love you! I'll see you tomorrow afternoon! Goodnight!" Haley kissed her brother before rushing her and Brooke out of the house.

"Damn Tutor Slut. If he thinks that this outfit is bad then he would have a heart attack if he saw you in your real outfit." Brooke joked as they got into her car.

"Yeah yeah. Just drive so I can change. Once the house was out of view, Haley climbed in the back seat and began to change into her outfit. Once she was finished she went back to the front seat.

"Damn Tutor Girl you look hot! You're so gonna have all the guys all over you!" Brooke exclaimed. Haley began to think to herself. _That's exactly what I want. To make Nathan jealous with all the guys that will be flirting with me. I'll show him I can have fun with no strings attached. Just not with him. _

"Thanks B Davis." Haley smiled.

The car came to an abrupt halt causing Haley to slam forward.

"What the hell Brooke?" Haley exclaimed.

"You got your belly button pierced!"

"Oh damn! I forgot that would be showing!" Haley exclaimed.

"Not that I don't love it! It's totally hot! But didn't Alex say no like 4 times?"

"Yeah. Which is why it's a secret." Haley pointed out.

"Hate to break it to you but it's not much of a secret in that outfit." Brooke laughed. "Ooh!" Brooke reached into the back seat and brought a mini black bag up.

"What's that?" Haley asked.

"Emergency kit." Brooke asked searching through it. "Ooh! Found it!" Brooke pulled out a bandage big enough to cover the piercing.

"Thank you B Davis! You're a lifesaver!" Haley exclaimed putting the bandage over her piercing. "Now drive. We have a party to get to!"

The girls arrived at the party 10 minutes later. They walked inside to find multiple guys staring at them as they made their way to the kitchen where all of their friends were.

"Hey baby girl." Lucas greeted Brooke as they gave each other a kiss. "Damn. You two look hot!" Luke complimented.

"Too hot! Does Alex know you're wearing that?" Braxton complained.

"No and you're not going to tell him. This is my night to have fun and let loose. Remember?" Haley reminded him which earned a glare from Nathan. "Something wrong, Scott?"

"You know exactly what's wrong." He challenged.

"None of this is my fault. Blame yourself." Everyone was looking between them, trying to figure out their cryptic conversation.

"Hales? Why do you have a bandaid on your stomach?" Brandon asked trying to distract them from the previous discussion between Nathan and Haley.

"I accidentally burned her with my curling iron!" Brooke said quickly. Haley sent her a look of gratitude.

"Oh."

"I love this song! Come dance with me Brooke!" Haley exclaimed. The two girls went on to the dance floor and began dancing. Luke joined Brooke and some random guy came up behind Haley as a new song came on and the girls began to grind on their respective guy.

_Got the body of a goddess  
Got eyes butter pecan brown I see you girl  
Droppin Low  
She Comin Down from the ceiling  
To the floor_

Haley was grinding up against this guy that was next to her. she recognized him from the basketball team. _Thank god Braxton or Brandon aren't here right now. _She wouldn't mind if Nathan were though. He could see how much she doesn't need him.

_Yea She Know what she doin  
Yea yea yea  
She doin that right thang  
Yea yea yea yea ea  
_

The guy wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

_I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang  
Cause I'm N Luv wit a stripper  
_

Once the song ended, Haley and Brooke were tired of dancing for now.

"Let's go take a break." Brooke suggested. Brooke grabbed Haley's arm allowing no time for protest and leaving Luke and Haley's mystery boy behind. They walked into the kitchen to rejoin the rest of the group.

"Oh my god Hales! You were all up on that boy!" Brooke squealed. This certainly got the attention of Nate, Braxton and Brandon.

"What boy?" Brandon asked.

"None of your business. But seriously Tutor Girl. It looked like you two were having an orgy on the dance floor!" Brooke over exaggerated.

"What?!" Braxton asked.

"We were just dancing Brax chill out!" Haley defended.

"I don't like this." Nathan whispered into her ear.

"You had the chance to make me yours." Haley whispered back.

"God Hales! I think you have that guy a boner!" Luke laughed coming up to the group.

"I think I need a drink." Haley sighed.

"Ooh me too!" Brooke agreed.

"I have an idea! How about we play I never?" Bevin suggested.

"Sounds good." Everyone agreed. They all filled their cups and the game began. A couple more people joined the game including the boy Haley was dancing with.

"Okay. My turn. I never went streaking." Mouth said. Haley, Brooke and Bevin took a drink.

"Oh my god Hales! Eww! Tell me you didn't!" Brandon whined.

"It was girls night and Brooke, Bevin, and I were playing What are the odds and Brooke asked what are the odds we all go streaking. Long story short, we got the same number and we had to go streaking through the park." Haley explained.

"Ooh. I love a good game of I never." The bitchy redhead said approaching the group of teenagers.

"What are you doing here slut? You weren't invited." Brooke snapped.

"It's a party Brooke. Lighten up. Okay. So let's play. Whose turn is it?" Rachel asked.

"Mine." Brooke said.

"Ohh. This one will be hard. Considering the game is called 'I never' and… Well you've pretty much done everything." Rachel smirked.

"Oh really slut?" Brooke asked. She cut off the music and stood up on the table. "I never had sex with Rachel Gatina!" Brooke yelled throughout the house. Most guys took a drink proving Brooke's point. Brooke got down from the table and shy a look at Rachel.

"Nate. I think you forgot how to play the game. When you did something, you take a sip of your drink." Haley scoffed.

"I know how to play. I've never had sex with Rachel." He said calmly.

"Yeah. Right. And I've never gotten an A." Haley said sarcastically.

"Seriously. I do have some standards. I've never had sex with Rachel. She's a manipulative bitch." Nathan said. Rachel stomped her foot and stormed out of the house.

"Okay. Now that we've had our temper tantrum for the night. My turn. I never… was too scared to admit what I truly felt." Nathan said looking directly at Haley. No one really took a drink as they were all confused.

"Damn Nate, that was deep. It was supposed to be something funny." Braxton said.

"Okay, we're gonna skip that one, I never… got a piercing." Some random guy said. Haley hesitantly drank along with all the girls playing and skills.

"Ears." Brooke said.

"Ears and nipples." Bevin confessed offering a little too much information.

"Ears." Haley gritted.

"Don't forget about that hot belly button piercing." The guy she was dancing with earlier said.

"You must have seen wrong. I don't have a belly button piercing." Haley narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah you do. Your bandage came off a little bit and I saw it. Don't worry though. It's totally hot!"

"Haley? What the fuck is he talking about?" Braxton asked. "Alex said no. We all agreed with his decision. Did you disobey us?"

"I disobeyed Alex who is my guardian. You however are a year older than me and do not have any authority over me. Come on Brooke. Let's go dance." Haley grabbed Brooke's hand and rushed away from her angry brothers. They began dancing again as a different boy came up to dance with Haley.

By now she had already had a couple of drinks because of I never so she didn't care and began grinding up and down his body. Nathan was standing off to the side, furious that she was dancing with some loser instead of him. He wanted her all to himself. He didn't realize that last night but he sure as hell realized it now. He stalked over to Haley and pushed the guy away from her.

"Nathan what the hell do you think you are doing?" Haley exclaimed. He grabbed her arm like he did this morning and dragged her upstairs to an empty bedroom. Haley didn't even put up a fight this time. But when he let go of her he was so going to get it.

"What the hell is your problem?" She exclaimed as they walked into the room.

"You were all up on that guy and way too close." Nathan yelled.

"I was having fun with no strings attached." She crossed her arms. "And anyways you have no right to care. You're the one who screwed Lisa." He got inches away from her face.

"Listen to me. Fuck Lisa. Fuck all the other girls. I only want you. From now on you're mine and only mine. It killed me seeing you dance on those guys. I'm going to be the only guy in your life." Nathan demanded.

"What makes you think I even want to be yours?" Haley asked. Nathan grabbed her face and smashed his lips into hers. She pulled back and touched her lips lightly with her finger.

"You shouldn't have done that Nathan." She repeated what she said after the last time he had kissed her.

"I wanted to." He said.

"If I were to want the same thing, for me to be all yours, then does that mean you would be all mine too?" She asked hopefully.

"All yours." He whispered.

"No more hooking up with whores?"

"No more hooking up with whores." He laughed.

"Good." Haley replied before going back to kissing him. The spark between them was undeniable. The kiss sent jolts of electricity through their bodies, all their senses heightened.

"Wait." Haley pulled away.

"Huh?"

"What about my brothers?" She asked.

"I mean you can make out with them too but that would be kind of gross, don't you think?" Nathan joked.

"I'm serious. They can't find out. They would kill both of us." Haley worried. "Maybe we should keep this a secret. Because we both know that all my brothers would murder you."

"Please babe. I could take them." Nathan bragged.

"Nate. I want to be with you. All I'm saying is that we just need to keep it from my brothers for a while until we figure out how to tell them."

"I'm not sure. I really think they deserve to know." Nathan said.

"I promise it won't be a secret for long. I just need like a week. I just have to figure out the best way to tell them." Haley pouted.

"Okay. I guess sneaking around could be kinda hot." He smirked.

"Just like you." Haley smirked before pushing him back onto the bed and crashing her lips onto his. He quickly flipped them over in one swift motion to where he was on top of her supporting himself with his elbows. He slid his you he across her bottom lip asking for access and she happily obliged. Their tongues began battling for dominance. When breathing became an issue, Nathan broke the kiss and began pressing open mouth kisses up and down her neck. He began sucking on her pulse point which made Haley let out an involuntary moan. She felt Nathan smile against her neck when he heard her reaction caused by his ministrations. He began to try and bring her top over her head.

"Nate?" She pulled away.

"What's wrong Hales?"

"I can't have sex with you." She blurted out. He looks a little shocked not expecting that.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought… I just thought you had already…"

"I have. I'm not a virgin. It's just the last time that I had sex was a pretty bad memory and I just want to wait until I am in love again before having sex." She confessed

"Okay." He said.

"Okay?" She asked surprised he was so calm.

"Okay. If you're not ready that's fine. When you're ready, I'll be ready too. Besides, I'm not going anywhere." He give her a quick but sensual kiss showing nothing but passion. They then cuddled until they fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Haley slowly fluttered her eyes open to find Nathan next to her propped up on one of his elbows looking at her.

"You know it's creepy to stare." She said with sleep still laced in her voice.

"I can't help it if I can't stop looking at my incredibly sexy girl." Nathan smiled as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Your girl huh? Technically you never asked me to be your girlfriend." Haley pointed out.

"You have to make everything hard on me don't you?" Nathan laughed.

"Of course. Otherwise it would be no fun." Haley teased.

"Haley James. Will you be my girlfriend?" Nathan asked. Haley pretended to think by tapping her finger to her chin.

"I'll have to think about it." She joked.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me you jerk." Nathan said as he captured her lips. After a few moments of intimacy, Haley pulled away.

"As much as I absolutely love making out with you, my phone is dead and Alex would probably want me home." Haley sighed. "But you can come hang out with my brothers and sneak up to my room for a while so we could make out." She suggested.

"I like the sound of that." Nathan grinned. They got out of the bed they slept in at Brooke's house and Haley changed back into her decoy clothes so Alex didn't see what she wore to the party. After she was changed they walked down to Nathan's car. Since Haley's phone was dead, she found out the time from the clock in Nathan's car which read 11:23 AM. Nathan began the familiar route towards the James house. Once they arrived they got out and walked to the door hand in hand.

"I don't know if you will be able to resist my hotness while your brothers are around babe." Nathan teased.

"I don't know if you'll be able to fit in my house with that huge ego of yours _babe._" Haley retorted winking. They released each other's hands and walked in the house. As soon as they walked in Haley wished she could have left because she was not prepared for what she had just entered.

"Haley Lydia James get your ass in the kitchen!" Alex boomed throughout the house. Haley was apprehensive but proceeded into the kitchen with Nathan right behind her. When she entered the kitchen all 5 of her brothers were sitting at the table looking pissed.

"Woah. What's up your ass Alex?" Haley asked.

"What's up my ass? How about the fact that I have been trying to get a hold of you all morning and you never answered or that when Braxton got home last night he informed me that you deliberately disobeyed me and got your belly button pierced after I specifically said you couldn't!"

"Braxton you are such a dick! You just had to go and tell on me like a little two year old!" Haley yelled at her brother.

"Don't blame this on him! I can't believe you got it after I told you no 4 damn times." To say that Alex was mad was an understatement. He was furious. Nathan stood behind Haley awkwardly and hoped that she didn't say anything to make the situation worse.

"It's cute. I picked out a diamond. Wanna see?" Haley asked sarcastically as she lifted her shirt up angering her brother even more.

"You're such a smartass! Sit down!" Alex yelled. Haley did as she was told, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes in the process. "How the hell did you even get that done? You have to have a guardian there if you are under 18!"

"The place I went did it for anyone 16 or older. The person who did it was great. You want one? I can give you her number." Haley quipped.

"Haley." Alex warned.

"You're right. I guess it wouldn't look that good on you since you have an outie." Haley continued.

"I swear Haley if you don't stop being a sarcastic brat I'm going to-"

"What? Ground me? For what? Getting my bellybutton pierced? Mom wouldn't have cared!" Haley yelled.

"Don't you dare bring mom into this." Alex's tone darkened.

"But it's true! She would have gone with me and sat there and let me do it with no questions asked. It's because they would have treated me with respect instead of keeping me on a leash like you 5 do! You guys go crazy about everything. The piercing, parties, boys! I have no life because of you!" Haley yelled.

"We're just protecting you! I had my reasons for why I didn't want you to get that piercing. Parties are dangerous especially for pretty, young, naïve girls like yourself, and boys are all untrustworthy douchebags that I don't want anywhere near you!" Alex shouted.

"Oh yeah? Well that's too late because I got the damn piercing, I sneak off to a lot more _college_ parties with Brooke than you thought I did, and I have a fucking boyfriend! So I guess you weren't protecting me as much as you thought!" All of her brothers looked like they were about to explode. Nathan was also feeling nervous due to the fact that he was the one that all of the boys wanted to kill right now.

"What the fuck?" Brandon exclaimed.

"Who the fuck is he? I want a name Haley!" Braxton yelled.

"No! It's none of your damn business!" Haley shouted. Nathan felt relieved that she didn't say him because he would've been dead.

"Where's your phone?" Alex asked surprisingly calm.

"It's in my pocket. The battery died. Why?" Haley asked. Alex walked up to her, removed her phone from her pocket and instead put it into his.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You're grounded for a month. No phone, no computer, no TV, no going out except for school, and definitely no more boyfriend. Whoever it is, you are not allowed to see him anymore. The only person you are allowed to have over is Brooke. Understand?" Alex asked.

"What the hell Alex. You are completely overreacting." Haley complained.

"Just go to your room Haley." Alex crossed his arms.

"Ugh!" Haley ran upstairs and slammed the door as loud as she could causing Nathan and the brothers to wince. Alex however stayed still as he was too mad to care. A few minutes later all of the boys heard Haley's stereo blasting rock music as loud as it could.

"I'm going out for a drive. If I don't calm down I might seriously kill that girl." Alex said before storming out of the house.

"Sorry you had to see all of that Nate. I have no idea what's gotten into Haley lately. Anyways why are you here? Did you want to hang out today?" Braxton asked.

"Um yeah? Do you want to go outside and play ball or something?" Nate asked.

"Sure."

After getting outside and playing two games of 1 on 1 basketball with Nathan winning both, the boys decided to take a water break.

"So do you know who this asshole is that Haley's dating?" Braxton asked.

"Umm no. Why would I know?" Nate lied.

"You two seem to be kinda close. You're one of her friends. I thought you might know." Braxton explained.

"Well I have no idea. But if you want, I can go up and talk to her and try to figure it out?" Nathan suggested.

"That's a good idea. She's more likely to talk to you than any of us about it. And since you're her friend you might be able to calm her down."

"I'll see what I can do." Nate walked inside and upstairs to the third floor. He knocked on the door 3 times.

"Fuck off." Haley yelled thinking it was one of her brothers.

"Hales. It's me. Open up."

A few moments later, the music shut off and the door was unlocked and open. Nathan walked into the room and closed the door behind him making sure to lock it. He walked over and sat next to Haley on her bed. He noticed streaks of mascara on her face from crying and her knuckles had blood on them.

"Baby what happened to your hand?" He asked concerned.

"I got mad and started punching the wall." She said motioning over to the dent in her wall. All Nathan did was hug her and lay her down with him. Haley laid her head on his chest while Nathan enveloped her into his arms. "So how did you manage to get in here? My brothers are practically treating me like I am in Alcatraz."

"Braxton thinks I am trying to figure out who your boyfriend is right now." Nathan explained.

"Oh. You mean the 'untrustworthy douchebag that they don't want anywhere near me'? Wonder what will happen when he finds out it is his best friend." Haley laughed ironically.

"When they find out, tell me. I will just move to Mexico until they calm down." Nathan joked.

"You might be there for a while."

"They would get over it eventually Hales." Nathan began tracing patterns onto Haley's arms.

"I guess."

"I'm sorry you got grounded."

"Don't be. It will last 3 days, I'll go to Alex, say some bullshit apology, and everything will be normal again." Haley explained.

"Then why are you so upset?" Nathan asked.

"Because they fucking treat me like I'm a weak defenseless 5 year old girl. I'm 16! A junior in high school! I can take care of myself and I sure as hell don't need their protection. If my parents were here right now, I would be treated with respect and freedom. But they aren't. So I don't get respect or freedom. Instead I get treated like an irresponsible kid."

"It's only because they don't want anything to happen to you. They love you. And they are scared to death of losing you."

"Can we just stop talking about them? I'm pissed off and I just want to be able to sit in here with my boyfriend."

"I love when you call me that." Nathan smiled.

"What? Boyfriend?" Nathan nodded. "Well I love saying it." Haley smiled. Haley then moved from her spot laying next to him and instead got on top of him straddling his waist. She leant down and began kissing him lightly on the mouth. She gasped when he pulled her down further, deepening the kiss.

Haley slid her tongue across his bottom lip begging for entrance. When he granted her access, their tongues began moving together in sync. She ran her fingers through his Raven hair and accidentally tugged on his locks when he hit a sensitive spot in her mouth. Nathan smiled now knowing that spot drives her wild. Haley began grinding on the lower half of his body causing him to curse.

"Shit." Nate mumbled due to Haley's sudden ministrations on his body. "Babe. You better stop." He warned in between kisses.

"Nahh. I don't think so. It's kinda funny watching you squirm and being in control." Haley replied out of breath before going back and attacking his lips.

"Oh really?" Nathan quickly flipped them over so he was on top of her and she was trapped underneath him with his arms on both sides blocking her escape. Nathan smiled before lowering his head and capturing her lips again. After breathing became an issue, Nathan tore apart from her. He then placed a trail of kisses starting at her forehead, then down to her nose, purposely skipping her mouth, then down to her chin. She was anxious and longing for him to kiss her again. He began kissing on her jawline slowly causing her to squirm. "Who's squirming now?" Nathan smirked. Before Haley could respond, he began sucking on her pulse point causing her to moan.

"That feels so good." Haley moaned.

"Shh baby. We don't want your brothers to catch us." Nathan smiled knowing he had control right now. Haley then began to take her shirt off before Nathan stopped her. She knew he would only see her front so she wasn't worried about him seeing the scars on her back.

"What are you doing? I thought you-"

"Just because I don't want to have sex doesn't mean we can't do other things." Haley smirked.

"Then let me." Nathan smiled. He slowly took of her shirt revealing her black lace bombshell bra from Victoria's Secret . "My girl is so fucking hot." He then began to kiss her again on her neck slowly trailing down to her breasts. "You sure?" He asked. Haley responded by taking off her bra and nodding. Nate then began massaging her left breast with his hand while sucking on her right. Haley let out a loud moan.

"You have to be quiet baby or we will get caught."

"I can't, it feels so good." Haley exclaimed as Nate began elongating her nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. Nathan's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Don't answer that."

The couple continued making out until his phone buzzed again. Nathan let out a frustrated sigh before getting off of Haley and taking out his phone.

"Shit." Nathan mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Your brother just texted me telling me that I can stop trying to figure out who you are dating. So now he wants me back downstairs with him." Nathan explained. Haley sighed before putting her bra and shirt back on.

"Go back down to my asshole brother. We can't have him getting suspicious." Haley sighed.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Nate asked. Haley nodded reassuringly. Nate kissed her once on the forehead, then once sensually on the lips.

"Bye Hales." Nathan walked out of her room and back downstairs and greeted Braxton, Brandon, and Landon. He sat on the couch next to Braxton and joined in the conversation.

"Thanks for trying man. I figured it was taking you so long that you weren't going to find anything out so I just had you come back downstairs." Braxton explained. Nate knew that he should probably give some information since he was up there for such a long time. But he also didn't want to reveal enough to where they would figure it out.

"No problem. All I found out was that he goes to our school." Nate explained not wanting to reveal much and have them get suspicious.

"Well me and Braxton will be with her every second while we are at school so there will be no way she can talk to him." Brandon said.

"And if he does try to come up to her, at least we will know who the bastard is." Braxton added.

"What about in her classes?" Nate pointed out.

"Well we can't be in those so we were hoping the classes you were in with her you could watch out for her. But we will be walking her to and from every class and the only people that can give her a ride home are us or you, if that's okay with you?" Braxton asked.

"Yeah. That would be fine. But wait, we have basketball every day?"

"We thought of that. She will sit in the gym and watch practice until it's over." Brandon added.

"She will be pissed about that." Nathan stated.

"She'll get over it." Brandon concluded.

"So you will help us keep this ass away from her, whoever he is?" Braxton pleaded.

Nathan felt guilty. His two best friends were trusting him with their prized possession. Their baby sister. Haley. Yet, the one they were trying to protect her from was actually himself. They trusted that Nathan is looking out for their baby sister and that he was not a threat. In reality, Nate was the _biggest_ threat. But they didn't know that which made Nate feel even guiltier.

"Of course." Nate responded apprehensively.

Sunday was pretty uneventful. Haley stayed in her room all day avoiding her brothers, especially Alex. She has not said one word to him since the fight. Landon and Logan are the only ones that Haley is not completely mad at. Brooke tried to come by Sunday afternoon but Alex sent her away and said that she could see Haley on Monday. Nate had to workout with his dad all day because his dad wanted them ready for their first game against River Ridge next week.

It was now Monday morning, 5:00 AM. Haley was awoken from her sleep by Braxton shaking her.

"What the hell Braxton?" Haley furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Time to get up Hales. We gotta get to school." Braxton explained. Haley checked her clock before turning back and glaring at her brother.

"It's 5 AM. I don't wake up until 6:30."

"Well we have morning practices on Mondays and Wednesdays."

"How is that my problem? I'm riding with Brooke." Haley stated.

"Not anymore. She could sneak you to your boy toy. From now on the only people you are allowed to ride with are me, Brandon, and Nathan. You have 30 minutes. We're leaving at 5:30 exactly." Braxton explained before he left. Haley screamed into her pillow before getting ready.

If they were going to keep pissing her off, then Haley was just going to have to beat her brothers at their own game. While getting ready, she picked a top that showed off her belly button ring and some low rise ripped jeans. She took her time doing her makeup and hair so that there would be no time for her to go upstairs and change.

"Haley! It's 5:35! We have to go!" Brandon yelled.

Haley grabbed her bag and walked downstairs. As soon as Braxton saw her he started shaking his head.

"Nope. There is no way you are going to school in that. Go change." Braxton insisted.

"Brax. We're going to be late to practice. I might have a sweatshirt in my locker but we don't have enough time to have her go back up and change." Brandon pointed out.

"Whatever. Just get in the car." Braxton grumbled as Haley smiled triumphantly. The car ride to the school was silent. Once they got there, the boys ran to the gym dragging Haley behind them.

"Oh look. The James brothers finally decided to join us today." Whitey yelled throughout the gym.

"Sorry coach. We're on babysitting duty." Braxton explained motioning to Haley behind him. Nathan stared at Haley and smiled at how annoyed she looked. He also noticed her revealing outfit and knew he would have to do something about that.

All of the basketball players knew that Whitey had a soft spot when it came to Haley James. Since all of the James boys played basketball with Whitey coaching them, he knew about the boy's situation with their sister quite well. At the beginning, it was very hard for the boys to change their routines to be able to take care of Haley. That being said, she was often dragged to practices, games, and any other team events. During these times, her and Whitey got to know each other and Whitey became fond of the youngest James sibling. Haley thought of him as her honorary grandfather.

"Okay well next time this happens I want a heads up. Now go do your suicides with the rest of the team!" Whitey ordered. Both boys ran and joined their team in their never ending torturous sets of suicides. Haley walked over to the bleachers and plopped down as Whitey came to join her.

"So what happened?" Whitey asked.

"They are all overreacting about something and now I'm on lockdown. I basically am on house arrest for a month and now I can't do anything or go anywhere without tweedle-Dee and tweedle- Dumb over there." Haley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What did you do to deserve that?" Whitey asked.

"I acted like a normal teenage girl." Haley huffed.

"You want me to make them run suicides for the rest of practice?" Whitey laughed.

"You can do that?" Haley asked smiling.

"Haley. I can do whatever I want. I'm the coach."

"Good point."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yeah. I kinda want to see them suffer. Maybe they will stop with my punishment too. Go ahead." Haley smiled.

"Cover your ears." Whitey instructed. Haley did as she was told and he blew his whistle as loud as he could. Haley removed her hands from her ears and smiled knowing what was going to happen next.

"Alright boys! I want everyone except for the James brothers scrimmaging." Whitey ordered.

"Why aren't we scrimmaging coach?" Brandon asked.

"Sorry boys but we all know I like Haley more than you. And she's upset. So following her instructions, you two get suicides the rest of practice." Whitey instructed as the rest of the team erupted in laughter and Nathan smiled thinking about how feisty his girlfriend is.

"Are you serious coach? You have to be kidding!" Brandon complained.

"Haley, I swear you are so dead!" Braxton threatened. The teams began scrimmaging as Braxton and Brandon began their suicides. Haley couldn't help but stare at Nathan. He looked so hot working out and playing basketball while he was all sweaty. Towards the end of practice, Nathan removed his shirt allowing Haley to stare at his perfectly chiseled abs and muscular biceps. Soon, Whitey blew his whistle signaling that practice was over. Most of the boys walked back into the locker room to change before school started but Braxton and Brandon just collapsed on the floor, way too tired and sore to move. Haley and Coach Durham laughed while walking over to them.

"Thank you Whitey! That made this day a whole lot better." Haley smiled.

"No problem Haley. Tell me if you need anything else." He winked before going to his office. Haley squatted down and began talking.

"If you want to keep up your game, I'll start my own. Once you back down, I will back down too. You guys might want to go get dressed. You both stink and school starts in 10 minutes." Haley smiled triumphantly before walking across campus to her locker. when she arrived, she was greeted by an anxious Brooke.

"Tutor Girl! There you are! Finally! What the hell happened? I tried calling you all weekend and then I stopped by on Sunday and Alex told me I could see you at school and then when I was on my way to pick you up I got a text from Logan telling me that you got a ride from your brothers. I need an explanation!" Brooke ranted.

"Long story short, Alex found out about the belly button piercing and was mad but then we got into an argument he found out about the college parties we would sneak off too and my new boyfriend and we both said some things and now I'm grounded for a month and Braxton and Brandon are my own personal stalkers." Haley explained hoping Brooke would skip over what she said about her new boyfriend.

"Damn I'm sorry. Alex just- Wait a minute!" Brooke screeched.

"Huh?"

"What did you just say?" Brooke asked.

"I'm grounded for a month?" Haley played dumb.

"No, before that?"

"He found out about all of the college parties that we snuck off too?"

"After that!"

"Oh. He found out about my new boyfriend." Haley smiled. Brooke let out a high pitched scream causing the entire hallway to stare at her.

"Nothing to see here! Mind your own business!" Brooke yelled causing everyone to go back to their own conversations.

"So I'm guessing that was the one you were talking about?" Haley asked in a mundane tone.

"Yes! That! How did I not know about that?!" Brooke squealed.

"Did you not just hear the part about me being grounded with no phone and no other way to contact you?" Haley questioned.

"Oh right. Sorry. But still! Haley has a boyfriend, Haley has a boyfriend!" Brooke chanted.

"Keep it down B. Davis." Haley laughed.

"Sorry. Haley has a boyfriend. Haley has a boyfriend." She chanted in a much quieter tone this time causing Haley to laugh.

"Okay Brookie. We get it."

"Who is he? Do I know him? Does he go to this school? What grade is he in?" She started spitting out questions left and right.

"I'm not telling you anything. For right now it's a secret. If things get more serious _then _I will tell you."

"I'm going to find out who it is H. James. You can't hide this from me for long." Brooke said.

"We'll see. But it's gonna be hard for me to even do anything because Braxton and Brandon won't let me out of their sight!" Haley complained.

"They aren't here right now?" Brooke pointed out.

"They're probably dying in the locker room right now. Whitey made them run suicides all practice because he thought it would be good revenge for me."

"That's awesome. Whitey adores you. Next time you talk to the old man maybe tell him to keep his boys from throwing balls at us during cheer practice."

"Will do B. Davis." Haley laughed. "I'll meet you at home room. I have to go to the Tutor Center really quick to file a test."

"Okay. Later." The two girls went their separate ways as Haley began walking to the Tutor Center. As Haley is walking, she abruptly gets pulled into an empty classroom. Before she can scream, she feels a pair of lips crashing onto hers. She is instantly calmed down knowing who's lips they belong to. She began kissing back before pulling away.

"Good morning." Nathan smirked. Haley punched him in the arm. "Hales. That hurt. What was that for?" He whined rubbing his arm which was sure to now have a bruise.

"That was for scaring me half to death. I thought I was being kidnapped!"

"I'm sorry baby. I just wanted some alone time with you while your brothers are still in the locker room." Nate explained.

"I forgive you." Haley said before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"So did I do good at practice today?" Nate asked hopefully.

"You were the best one out there." Haley smiled as he wrapped her in his arms and rested his chin on her head.

"Don't forget hottest too." Nathan reminded her. Haley chuckled.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself hotshot."

"Don't deny it Hales. I saw you staring at me the entire practice. You were practically drooling." Nathan teased.

"I was not!" Nathan gave her a pointed look. "Okay. Maybe I was. But I can't help it if my man just looks so sexy when he's playing."

"So I am only sexy when I'm playing?" Nathan joked.

"No. Your sexy all the time. Happy?" Haley asked.

"Ecstatic." Nathan smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Nathan pulled a blue and white sweatshirt out from his bag.

"What's that?" Haley queried.

"My basketball sweatshirt."

"Let me rephrase. Why do you have it right now?" She questioned.

"For you to put on. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing you in that outfit. But I'm sure other guys do too. And I don't like other guys looking at you like that." Nathan explained handing the sweatshirts to Haley. Haley sighed.

"First my brothers and now you. It was only to make them mad."

"Well they're mad anyways because of the suicides that they had to run today." Nathan teased. "Please Hales. Put it on for me?"

"Fine. I'll put it on just for you." Haley smiled putting on the sweatshirt.

"That's my girl." Nathan grinned.

"But won't people start talking?" Haley asked.

"What do you mean?" Nathan was confused.

"I mean, the basketball players only let their girlfriends wear their basketball stuff because it's sacred or whatever. So wouldn't people start to think we're dating? Not to mention how my brothers would react."

"I'll just tell them that I didn't want you walking around like that just in case your boyfriend showed up and that I thought your outfit was way too inappropriate. They'll think I'm just protecting you. It'll be fine." Nathan reassured her. The bell let out a short ring signaling home room was starting.

"Dammit I'm gonna be late." Haley panicked.

"Don't worry. Who do you have for home room?"

"I have Mrs. Jefferson."

"Great. One of the teachers that love me." Nathan smirked. "C'mon." He said extending his hand out to her, however she did not take it.

"No hand holding. My brothers might see." Haley reminded him. Nathan just groaned before they checked to see if the hallway was clear. Once they were safe, they walked out of the empty classroom and into the hallway. They walked towards Haley's home room on the other side of the campus. Once they arrived Haley turned to Nathan.

"It's fine. I can go in alone. One tardy won't kill me."

"Maybe not but I know that you will be upset about it. Relax babe. This teacher loves me. You're not going to be late." Haley nodded. They opened the door and walked in with all eyes staring at them.

"Miss James? It is not like you to be tardy." Mrs. Jefferson scolded. Before Haley could reply Nathan began talking.

"I'm sorry Mrs. J. She was helping me in the tutor center. I have a huge test in calculus today and needed a little extra help with my formulas. We lost track of time. Don't give Haley a tardy. If you're going to blame someone, you should blame me."

"Oh there's no need to blame anyone Nathan. Would you like me to write a note so you can get to your class?" She asked.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you though. Thanks for the help Haley." He smirked before walking out of the class. Haley felt all of the girls in the class glaring at her. Nathan Scott was the hot, bad boy basketball player that everyone wanted. So once they find out that him and Haley are dating, angry mobs are likely to form. Brooke leaned over and whispered to Haley who sits right next to her.

"I tried texting you but you didn't answer." Brooke said.

"Brooke. I don't have my phone. Alex took it away. I'm grounded. Remember?" Haley laughed.

"Oh sorry. I'm gonna have to get used to that." Brooke chuckled. "Anyways. You know like all of the girls in this class hate you right now, right?" Brooke pointed out.

"Why would they? All I did was tutor Nathan." Haley shrugged while telling her lie.

"Because you got to spend time with him and talk with him. Not to mention, you're wearing his sweatshirt." Brooke stated as if it were obvious.

"You and I do spend time with him and talk with him on a regular basis. It's because we are his friends. And as for the sweatshirt, him and my brothers made me put it on because they said I looked too sexy for school and they thought that my outfit was too inappropriate." Haley explained.

"That's a shame. You looked totally hot. And anyways, everyone knows that I am dating Lucas. I guess they are afraid the two of you will get close and start dating or something." Brooke laughed.

"Like that would ever happen. Gross." Haley laughed too, apprehensive that Brooke may have caught that she was lying. Brooke however did not say anything but just furrowed her eyebrows and turned back into her seat.

Home room was soon over and Haley and Brooke walked out of the classroom. They saw Braxton and Brandon leaning on the wall outside the class waiting for Haley.

"What's wrong boys? It looks like you're a little sore." Haley laughed.

"You're a brat." Braxton rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Hales. We still have practice after school too. We won't be able to move." Brandon whined.

"Poor babies. Maybe you'll ease up on me now?" Haley hoped.

"Nope. That just made it even worse for you. You're the one that said game on. So now, we're gonna win." Brandon crossed his arms.

"Wait, are you wearing Nathan's basketball sweatshirt?" Braxton asked.

"Yeah. He saw my outfit and said it was way too inappropriate and made me put this on." Haley lied.

"Thank god. If we didn't have to rush this morning I would've made you go back upstairs and change." Brandon stated.

"Can we just go? I have to get to first period." Haley rushed her brothers.

"Whatever nerd. C'mon." Braxton joked. Haley smiled a genuine smile. Even though her and her brothers were all mad at each other, especially her, Braxton, and Alex, Braxton just joked around with her and it made her feel happy. Like they were all back to normal. And even though she knew that they weren't actually back to normal, she enjoyed the fact that Braxton showed that he still cared.

Now Haley just had to find a way to get ungrounded by the pep rally Friday. And she already had a plan which she knew would work.

**So sorry it was shorter than usual. Also it wasn't my best chapter. Give me some feedback and any ****ideas**** or ****reviews**** would be **_**greatly**_** appreciated! Thanks! -Brielle**


	5. Chapter 5

"So I was thinking." Haley started. Currently, it was a Thursday afternoon and Haley was getting a ride home from Nathan after agonizing through another one of his and her brothers' boring basketball practices. Braxton and Brandon allowed this because it was Nathan, their trustworthy-best-friend-that-they-didn't-know-was-dating-their-sister, however they were still treating Haley with the same punishment. Now, Haley had decided to tell Nathan about the idea that she had been contemplating since Monday morning and the infamous incident where she made her brothers run suicides all practice.

"What were you thinking about?" Nathan asked with one hand resting on her inner thigh and the other hand simply draped over the steering wheel, focusing on the road ahead but occasionally sneaking quick glances at his girlfriend sitting in the passenger seat.

"Okay. So I want to be ungrounded by the pep rally which is tomorrow. I was thinking that maybe I can bargain with Alex to be ungrounded. Like maybe I tell them who I am dating after the game on Saturday?" Haley suggested cautiously.

"I thought that you didn't want to tell anyone yet. That was your idea. Remember?" Nathan reminded her.

"You're right, I didn't. But we can't keep this a secret forever Nate. Sooner or later they are all going to find out that we are dating. And I would much rather them find out from you and me than from someone else and be even more mad at us then they already will be." Haley explained.

"Good point. Okay so when are we going to tell them again?"

"After the game on Saturday. It's the first game of the season so you guys can't do badly because this game sets the bar for the rest of the season. So we will tell them after the game at my house so they don't mess up the game and cause you guys to lose. Now that I think about it, I think it might be best if I tell them by myself. They are going to be pretty mad at us and I don't want you to be stuck in their line of fire."

"Nope. Not an option. We will tell them together. We are both involved in this and I am not going to let you take the heat all by yourself when I am just as much to blame as you are." Nathan insisted.

"Thanks babe but I can't ask you to do that for me. It is going to be pretty intense. Especially Braxton. Trust me."

"I know Haley. I think you are forgetting that Braxton is my best friend. I have a pretty good idea about how he will act."

"Correction. He _was _your best friend. As in as soon as we tell him that his best friend and baby sister are dating, he will be furious at both of us and never speak to us again. Which is why I should just tell them by myself so he will be less mad at you." Haley argued.

"Well I don't care what you say anymore because I'm telling them with you babe. And I don't want to hear any arguments. End of discussion." Nate finalized.

"Fine." Haley groaned crossing her arms in front of her chest. Soon she realizes that Nathan is just trying to be sweet and decides to ease up on him. "Thank you." Haley leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as he continued driving. "Ugh!" Haley groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"In order to get ungrounded I have to talk with Alex. I haven't talked to him since our argument on Saturday." Haley explained.

"Wait. You seriously haven't talked to each other once in 6 days? Not even a word?" Nate is so shocked by this revelation because the James siblings not communicating with each other is unheard of. The James siblings are loud and talkative and very close, even when in an argument. Before this fight, the longest Haley had gone without talking to any of her brothers was 2 days. That was only because she went to the mountains for a weekend with Brooke one time and there was no cell service. Nathan knew this must be hard for Haley and felt bad, thinking he was partly to blame.

"Nope. We've avoided each other around the house and when we are in the same room we act like the other doesn't exist and just ignore each other. So this isn't gonna be fun."

"It will all be fine babe. I promise." Nathan pulled into the James driveway. "Do you want me to take you to school tomorrow?"

"Normally I would, but if I get ungrounded, Brooke will be driving me. She hasn't given me a ride in over a week and I miss her."

"You see her everyday." Nate laughed.

"Yeah. In school. But since I'm grounded I don't get to do anything with her outside of school and I don't have any way to communicate with her. Plus it's either been you or the twins driving me this past week so I want my Brooke time. Sorry baby. But since tomorrow is Friday you can drive me to the pep rally?" Haley suggested.

"I would love to." Nathan smiled.

"Hopefully if I end up ungrounded though I can get my phone back and text you tonight. We will see."

"Good luck. Bye."

"Thank you. Bye." Haley got out of the car and walked inside her house. She walked into the living room and sat down on a couch in the middle of Landon and Logan.

Landon and Logan were the only two brothers that Haley was okay with right now. Although they were not happy about the conversation that transpired on Saturday afternoon, they realized that the other James brothers acted irrationally and Logan and Landon decided to apologize to their little sister putting them three on good terms.

"Hey guys." She greeted the pair of twins.

"Hey Hales." Landon responded.

"Hey sis." Logan added. "How was school?"

"Good I guess. After sitting through the boys stupid basketball practice, they wanted to go to the weight room to workout so I had to have Nate drop me off. They're still being a pain about the whole punishment thing."

"Aww I'm sorry Hales. They will get over it eventually." Landon smiled sympathetically.

"So do you guys know if Alex is home?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. He decided to work from home today. He's in the office. Why?" Logan asked.

"I need to talk to him about something."

"But you haven't talked to him since the fight." Logan pointed out.

"I know. But I'm going to try and bargain my way out of my ridiculous punishment." Haley explained.

"Oh. Well good luck with that." Landon smiled.

"Thanks." Haley replied getting off of the couch.

"Oh and Hales?" Logan added while Haley was walking to the office causing her to pause.

"Yeah?"

"If something happens and you don't get ungrounded, Just come to me. I know where Alex is hiding your phone and laptop." Logan smirked.

"Well that would have been great to know 6 days ago but thanks Logy!" Haley smiled while using the nickname she made up for Logan when she was 8 years old. Haley walked to Alex's office which was where he worked on the days when he was working from home. Haley knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in!" He yelled. She walked in silently, closing the door behind her and sat down at the plush chair in front of his desk. The siblings sat there for a couple of moments in an awkward silence just staring at each other, neither one of them wanting to make the first move. After a few more minutes of tension, Haley decided to start knowing that Alex would not initiate a conversation between them because of his extreme stubbornness.

"Listen. I just wanted to come in here to apologize to you. I am sorry that I have been so rude and acting so disrespectfully lately. I am sorry that I put you in a tough position and I am sorry that I disobeyed you. I understand that you and the others are just trying to protect me." _Bullshit. Total bogus. I shouldn't have to suck up to him just to get ungrounded. I'm perfectly fine. He's the one who needs to change. _Haley thought to herself as she spit out her Oscar winning performance and a fake smile.

"I appreciate that." Alex uncrossed his arms and sighed. "Hales. You've just gone crazy lately and I don't know what to do. First you get the piercing which I told you no to four times. Then, I find out that you and Brooke are sneaking off to college parties. Do you know how dangerous that is? And to top it all off, you have a boyfriend now." _Thanks for the recap dumbass I know all of that already. _Haley thought.

"I know. And I have realized that my disobedience has caused an impact in our relationship. I just want things to go back to the way that they were." _This is fucking bullshit! I sound so stupid! He's the one who should be apologizing to me! _Haley continued to think to herself. Alex sighed before speaking.

"Well. We can't do anything about the piercing. You already have it. Just don't do anything like that ever again. As for parties, you may only go if Braxton or Brandon is there with you. If I hear about another college party you are done. And I still don't want you seeing this boyfriend of yours."

"As for the piercing, I won't do anything like that again. Promise. As for the parties, any one that I go to will be with Braxton or Brandon there too and there will be no college parties. No questions asked. But I am not going to break up with my boyfriend. However, I have decided that after the basketball game on Saturday, I will tell you all who he is." Haley announced.

"Why after the game?" Alex questioned.

"Because he goes to our school and will be at the game. I don't want Brax and Brandon to get distracted and mess up. It's the first game of the season. They have to do good." Haley explained.

"Fine. But I expect to know who he is the minute we get home from the game." Alex demanded as Haley nodded.

"Okay. So about my punishment…" Haley began approaching the subject cautiously. Alex sighed while running his hands through his short chocolate hair.

"Most of your restrictions will be lifted. You may have your phone, laptop, and television back. Brooke may drive you to school so you do not have to go to any more of the morning practices. However after school, you will still stay for the basketball practice and get a ride home from the twins or Nathan." Alex explained.

"Come on Alex. Their practices are so boring and I have nothing to do! I just sit there for 2 hours, bored out of my mind!" Haley exclaimed.

"There really isn't another option Hales. Landon is starting his residency at Tree Hill General Hospital this week, and Logan got his schedule changed so now he has a class when you get out, and I have work when you get out of school. Although I am lifting your punishment, I definitely do not trust you enough right now to leave you home alone. Especially when you have a boyfriend that could stop by at any time and have you two doing god knows what I'm an empty house. Meaning you will go to the boys practice after school."

"Ugh. Okay. I guess I can deal with that." Haley shrugged. It's not like she would get to hang out with Nathan during that time anyways. He would be at practice. So if she was required to go at least she could watch him get all sweaty and take his shirt off. "So other than that…" Haley questioned hopefully.

"Other than going to afternoon practices... your punishment has been lifted. Don't worry about Brandon and Braxton. I will talk to them and make sure they understand." The oldest James brother informed her. Haley walked over to her oldest brother and gave him a hug.

"Thanks bro."

"You're welcome brat." Alex joked. He took a key out from his pocket and unlocked the top drawer of his desk. He took Haley's cell phone and laptop out of it and handed it to her. She squealed before exiting Alex's office and waking into the living room.

"Good news! I'm ungrounded!" She announced to Landon and Logan.

"I'm happy for you Hales." Logan smiled.

"Thanks Logan. Oh and Landon! Congratulations! I heard you begin your residency tomorrow!"

"Thanks Haley Bob. I can't believe I'm so close to becoming a doctor."

"Well I'm proud of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I just got ungrounded and need to take advantage of this and make up for missed time." Haley smiled before running up to her loft on the third floor. The second she got in her room she flung herself onto her bed and took out her cell phone to text Nathan.

_Hey babe. Guess who's ungrounded… ;) xx H_

_Umm. I don't know. Can I get a hint? xx N_

_Well. She's your amazing girlfriend… xx H_

_Wow. I didn't know Kate Upton was grounded :/ xx N_

_Haha. Very funny. xx H_

_I'm just kidding. That's great Hales! So we're really going to tell them all after the game on Saturday? xx N_

_It's the right thing to do. They deserve to know. Who knows? Maybe it won't be as bad as we think? xx H_

_You're so adorable when you're all optimistic. xx N_

_Nah. I'm always adorable :P xx H_

_I knew there was a reason that I am dating you ;) xx N_

_Very funny Scott. I gotta go text Brookie. But I'll see you at school tomorrow! xx H_

_Kiss ya later. Goodbye beautiful. xx N_

Haley blushed as she read Nathan's text. She quickly and thoroughly deleted the entire conversation between her and Nathan just in case Alex tried to snoop through her phone and find out before they made their announcement on Saturday. Haley held down the number 2 to speed dial her best friend and announce her un-grounding. Brooke answered the phone sounding annoyed.

"Alex! For the last time! Stop calling me! I told you I don't know who Haley is dating! If you don't stop I'm gonna tell her you're calling people off of her phone!" Brooke threatened_. _

"Alex was calling people off of my phone?!" Haley questioned angrily.

"Tutor Girl! How do you have your phone?"

"Alex ungrounded me! Just in time for the pep rally tomorrow and the game on Saturday!" Haley announced!

"That's great H James! I'm so excited!" Brooke squealed into the phone.

"Me too! So are you gonna pick me up in the morning?" Haley questioned.

"Of course! God I feel like it has been ages since I've picked you up!" Brooke over exaggerated.

"Brookie… It's been a week." Haley laughed.

"A week that has felt like forever! I'll be there at 7:05!" Since school was only a 5 minute car ride away, and it started at 7:30, this gave them 20 minutes to socialize and get ready for the day.

"Great! And oh I almost forgot! After the game on Saturday, come to my house!" Haley instructed her best friend.

"But! H James!" Brooke whined. "There's going to be a party at one of the basketball players houses after the game! I this it's Vegas!"

"Well if you don't want to that's fine. I just thought you would want to find out who my new boyfriend is." Haley hinted.

"I already know who it is!" Brooke announced proudly.

"I bet you don't."

"Yeah I do. It's Jake Jagielski!" Brooke revealed.

"Why would you think that?" Haley questioned furrowing her eyebrows.

"Okay. So, since you have to stay for practice, whenever the cheerleaders practice with the basketball players, I always notice you staring at a particular scrimmage team. Jake, Nathan, Lucas, Braxton, and Brandon. You wouldn't be drooling over Braxton and Brandon because that is way gross, not to mention illegal. And Lucas is mine which means you wouldn't be staring at him. So that just leaves Jake and Nathan." Brooke explained.

"Okay so how do you know it's Jake and not Nathan?" Haley questioned.

"Because you and Nathan would never be together. I mean he's your brothers best friend and he gives you rides home and makes you wear his basketball sweatshirt and is all over protective and… OH MY GOD! YOU'RE DATING NATHAN!" Brooke yelled into the phone.

"Well yeah-" Haley admitted apprehensively before getting interrupted by a rambling Brooke.

"How did I not figure this out?!"

"Brookie…-"

"It was so clear! That's why you two disappeared at my party last weekend!"

"Brooke-"

"How could I have been wrong? I'm never wrong!"

"Davis-"

"I was so convinced it was Jake!" Brooke continued.

"B-"

"I should've known with all the flirting and touching going on between you two!"

"BROOKE!" Haley yelled snapping Brooke out of her rant.

"Sorry. I'm done. I just can't believe it!"

"Yeah. We already established that. You can't tell anyone though! Me and Nate are going to tell my brothers after the game on Saturday and I don't want them finding out from anyone else. Meaning you have to keep your gossiping mouth shut about this. Understand?" Haley explained.

"Totally! I promise! I just can't believe this." Haley laughed at her friends shock. "You haven't had sex with him. Have you?"

"Absolutely not. You know what happened last time. I'm not ready for sex yet. Not until I can get over what happened."

"I know Hales. That's why I wanted to make sure. I know you're not ready and Nathan damn well be respectful of that. He has no idea what you went through."

"And I would like it to stay that way. I don't want him knowing."

"Haley, you can't keep this from him." Brooke warned.

"He will just freak out. You can't tell him. You have to promise me." Haley insisted. Brooke sighed.

"Yeah. I promise."

"Thank you. I gotta go Brookie. Talk to you later?"

"Fine. And yeah. Right when I pick you up tomorrow morning you better spill everything about you and boy toy though!" Brooke demanded.

"He's not a boy toy. But deal. Bye B Davis!"

"See ya H James!"

The two best friends hung up and Haley let out an exasperated breath. She definitely did not plan on telling Brooke today over the phone. She still couldn't believe that Brooke thought she was dating Jake Jagielski. Haley thought he was nice and all and maybe a little cute but she wouldn't date him. She has never thought of him that way.

"Family meeting!" Haley heard Alex boom through the house. She bounced downstairs into the living room. When she entered the room, she found Alex on the big plush chair, Logan and Landon on the big couch, and Braxton and Brandon on the loveseat. Haley, once again, decided to sit in between Logan and Landon and rested her head on Landon's shoulder as she waited for Alex to begin.

"Okay. So a couple of things. First of all, after the game on Saturday, it is required that everyone comes back to the house." Alex began.

"Come on Alex. Vegas is throwing a party after the game and me and Brandon were gonna go!" Braxton complained.

"Brandon and I." Haley interrupted.

"You can go after you come home first." Alex informed them ignoring Haley's comment.

"Why do we even have to come home first?" Brandon asked.

"Because Haley will be telling us who her boyfriend is." Alex stated bluntly.

"Wait. You mean you haven't made her break up with him yet?" Braxton asked in disbelief.

"No I haven't. We will reassess the decision once we find out who he is. Also, Haley's punishment is now lifted. The only thing is she will still have to stay for after school practices and have one of you or Nathan take her home." Alex added.

"Wait. Her punishment is gone all together? Like as in not there anymore?" Brandon asked.

"This is bullshit. She disobeyed you!" Braxton yelled.

"You guys are overreacting!" Haley shouted over the arguing. "You are blowing things way out of proportion _again_! This doesn't even have anything to do with you!"

"Haley is right! She deserves a chance to earn her trust back." Logan added.

"Plus, we don't even know who the dude she's dating is. He could be completely nice and harmless for all we know. So don't freak out until you actually meet the guy!" Landon defended.

"And besides. It is my choice. I am her guardian and I have lifted her punishment. Could you two just calm the hell down until we meet the guy on Saturday?" Alex asked.

"Fine." Brandon finally agreed reluctantly.

"Braxton?" Alex asked pointedly.

"Whatever." He said as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Okay. And lastly… I'm starving. Whose night is it to cook?" Alex asked causing 4 out of his 5 siblings to laugh, excluding Braxton who was still angry.

"Oops. It's Thursday! It's mine!" Haley announced. "Any requests?" Haley asked.

"What about tacos?" Logan asked hopefully as all the siblings nodded in agreement. The only thing Haley knew how to cook was macaroni and cheese. So when it was her night to cook they stuck to fairly easy recipes that she could make.

"Okay."

45 minutes later, the James siblings were sitting at the kitchen table eating salad, tacos, and rice. Conversations were light, as the brothers tried to go back to normal with Haley. However, Brandon did not talk much only adding in a few comments here and there, and Braxton did not talk at all.

After dinner Braxton and Brandon went upstairs into Braxton's room for their 'twin time'. Logan went to do some schoolwork, Landon began to study for his residency that he would be starting at Tree Hill General, and Alex went to his office to finish up some work. Haley walked upstairs and knocked softly on Braxton's door.

"Come in!" Braxton said allowing Haley to turn the doorknob and walk into the room. Braxton and Brandon were sitting on the bed playing with the video game console Braxton got for his 17 birthday. They paused the video game and turned towards Haley. They all sat quietly in the room staring at one another.

"Listen. It's not like the guy is some murderer. While you guys may not, I see the good in him. He makes me really happy. And if I did happen to get my heart broken in the future, so what? It will toughen me up. Make me stronger. I guess what I'm trying to ask is, why are you both so angry about this?" Haley asked. Braxton and Brandon shared a look before turning back to her.

"Hales. Last time you had a boyfriend… things didn't go so well. You only told me, Brax, and Brooke. And the only reason we found out is because we saw your bruises and made you tell us." Brandon started.

"If we hadn't have found out ourselves, we probably still wouldn't know who Chris was or what did to you to this day." Braxton continued.

"You begged us not to tell the others and we honored that after all this time. They still believe you've never had a boyfriend. Brax and I argued about it a lot in private but in the end we decided we couldn't put you through having to tell everyone else. It was heartbreaking enough when you told us. But you thought Chris was an amazing guy in the beginning too."

"Okay but this is much different. My boyfriend would never do what Chris did to me. I know it for a fact." Haley tried to defend Nathan.

"Hales, the reason we're not taking this as well as Alex and Landon and Logan is because they don't know. They weren't the ones who had you in their rooms crying in the middle of the night. They didn't have to wake up every hour to calm you down because you were having another nightmare. They didn't have to hold back their tears as they cleaned up all your cuts and bruises. We did. I know we've become a little overprotective…" Braxton trailed off.

"A little? That's the understatement of the century." Haley commented.

"But that's just because Brax and I cannot see you hurt like that again. We promised we wouldn't let you get in another situation like that." Brandon admitted.

"I appreciate that. And I appreciate all that you did for me when it did happen. You both are great brothers. It's no secret around here that you are my favorites. I wouldn't have gotten through it without you. Can you just promise me one thing though?" Haley asked.

"Sure." The twins agreed simultaneously.

"Until you meet him, be nice. Like Landon said at the family meeting. You may like him. But when you do meet him, please have an open mind. You might not like it at first but I promise, he's a good guy deep down. And he cares about me. And to tell you two the truth, I think I might love him." Haley confessed.

"Woah, I thought you two had only been dating for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah. But the feelings have been there for a while. We just hadn't been able to confront them until now."

"We will try to have an open mind. Deal?" Brandon said. Haley nodded and gave them both a hug.

"Thanks guys."

The next day, Haley woke up and started to get dressed. Since it was spirit day, she wore a pair of ripped white Capri jeans, a blue tank top, her blue wedges, and a black leather jacket. She wore her hair in her natural waves and some light makeup. She ran downstairs to be greeted by her 5 brothers sitting at the table.

"I missed this." Haley smiled as she sat down and began eating her plate of pancakes that were waiting in her spot.

"Missed what?" Braxton asked.

"This. All of us together. Happy. This past week of us fighting and not talking was really depressing." Haley elaborates.

"I agree." Brandon smiled. Soon enough the door opened revealing Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan.

"Tutor Girl!" Brooke squealed running up to her. "God, I missed you!"

"Brooke you still saw me at school." Haley laughed.

"It wasn't enough. Now that you're not on house arrest anymore we need to make up for lost time." Brooke declared.

"Alright Brookie. What are you 2 doing here?" Haley asked pointing to the Scott brothers.

"Me and Luke were on our way to school when Brax texted me and asked if we could give him and Brandon a ride." Nathan explained, admiring how good his girl looked.

"Oh. Well, um have fun with my brothers. Brooke we should go." Haley said quickly. She had to get out of there before she started kissing him. The way he looked in his letterman jacket and blue jeans, with his raven hair slightly messy and his signature smirk plastered on his face. It all made her want to push her brothers to the side and start making out with him then and there.

"Ok Hales. Bye guys, see you at school." Brooke and Haley walked out the door and into Brooke's car.

"You could've given me a little heads up that he was coming."

"I didn't know. I found out when we arrived to your house at the same time. And besides it's not that big of a deal." Brooke rolled her eyes as she started the drive to school.

"It is when I almost made out with him right in front of all my brothers. He was looking so good I could barely help myself. That's why I wanted to leave." Haley admitted.

"You're gonna have to learn how to control the hormones Tutor Girl." Brooke laughed.

"Oh that is _rich_ coming from you Brookie! You and Lucas are always dry humping each other."

"Whatever. So you tell your brothers tomorrow. Are you nervous?" Brooke asked.

"Kinda. I feel like Logan and Landon will be okay with it. They're the most level headed. Alex might have some argument about it but he won't object. Brandon and Braxton are wildcards though. I have no idea how they'll react. We had a long talk last night, just the three of us. About what happened with Chris. And they agreed to have an open mind, but I feel like when they find out it's Nate, especially Brax, they'll both be mad."

"Woah, first of all, you talked about Chris? That must have been deep." Brooke sighed.

"It was. They kept saying how heartbreaking it was for them to see me like that and they can't let me go through that again which is why they're so overprotective."

"Well yeah tutor girl. I could've told you that." Brooke said in a 'duh' tone. "Second, I don't know about Brandon but Braxton is gonna flip. Nate is his best friend for god's sake."

"I know. That's what I'm worried about." Haley said as the car pulled into a parking space. The girls went to their lockers and walked to homeroom.

Because of the pep rally today, they had a revised schedule so the first half of the day went by pretty fast. At lunchtime instead of going to the lunch room, Haley went to the tutor center. She had some work she needed to do and didn't want to be bothered with it over the weekend. She would have done it during free period but she had a tutoring session with some sophomore booked during that time. Nathan offered to keep her company but she declined. They only had one more day before her brothers found out about them, so Haley thought it was best to be super careful so no one else found out. That way they couldn't tell her brothers and ruin her plan. Her brothers would be absolutely furious if they had to find out from someone besides her.

It was now time for the pep rally and Haley made her way through the bleachers with Mouth looking for a space to sit. With Nate, Luke, her brothers and Skillz on the basketball team and Brooke and Bevin on the cheerleading squad, Haley and Mouth were the only two in the bleachers. They found a spot right in the center of the bleachers and the pep rally began. Brooke came out with her squad and they did a routine that looked really good. Then the basketball team was introduced one by one. She cheered when Coach durham introduced her brothers and friends, and when he introduced Nathan as this years captain. Haley felt her phone go off and pulled it out to look at it.

_I really missed you next to me today at lunch baby :( xx N_

Haley blushed and looked at Nathan on the court. He was sitting down with his legs stretched out, looking really good with his letterman jacket and his messy hair. He was hiding his phone behind Luke and smirking at Haley.

_I missed you too. One more day and we don't have to worry about hiding this anymore xx H_

Haley noticed that he started typing behind Luke's back again.

_You look so sexy right now. My girl is so hot. I can't wait until everyone knows your mine xx N_

Haley began to blush. She looked up at Nate and saw him staring at her with his signature smirk.

"Mr. Scott, since I am boring you so much, why don't you come up here and say something about our first game against River Ridge as the team captain." Coach Durham said. Nathan quickly put his phone in his jacket pocket and walked up to the microphone.

"Alrighty, our team has worked really hard and I know that we are going to do great this season. We have the dedication, we have the drive, and we plan to go all the way this year. So everyone please come out and support the Ravens at our first game tomorrow night. And continue to come to our games because this is they year that not only will we qualify for state, but we are bringing home that championship." Nathan finished and all of the students cheered. Haley knew that most of those cheers were just the girls who wanted to sleep with Nathan which made her a little jealous, but she knew that he was hers and she cheered for him as well. The bell rang signaling that school, as well as the pep rally, was over. Haley and Mouth walked down the bleachers to meet the gang. Haley felt another buzz and looked down at her phone.

_Got intercepted by your brothers before I could get to you. Driving them to your house and then we're going to hang for a little while. Maybe if you're lucky, I'll sneak up to your room later ;) xx N_

_It's okay. Brooke's driving me home So I'll see you when I get there. Enjoy your last night hanging out with my brothers, after tomorrow they're gonna want you dead xx H_

Haley looked up from her phone to see Luke and Brooke making out.

"C'mon guys save that for after the game tomorrow." Haley groaned. Brooke pulled away from Lucas to talk to Haley causing him to pout.

"Broody she's right. Hales and I have stuff to do. I can't waste time kissing you." Brooke said causing Lucas to groan now.

"What do we have to do Brookie?" Haley asked laughing.

"We have to get Alex to let you go to Vegas' party tomorrow after the game. You still haven't asked him." Brooke pointed out.

"Oh my god I totally forgot! Okay yeah, we have to go. Bye guys!" Haley said pulling Brooke. Brooke gave one last kiss to Luke and said goodbye to the gang before allowing Haley to pull Brooke to her car. The girls got in the car and began driving to Haley's house.

"Oh my gosh Tutor Girl, tomorrow night will be your first party with you and Nathan as a couple!" Brooke squealed.

"I know. We just have to pray that Alex let's me go." Haley sighed. Brooke began to pull into the driveway of the James household.

"Okay before we go in there, we need a game plan." Brooke declared.

"Plan A… just ask Alex and beg him. Plan B… use the video we were going to blackmail him with if he didn't let me go to your party." Haley decided.

"Okay perfect." The girls got out of the car and walked in the house. They could hear yelling coming from the backyard. Walking out there, the girls saw Brandon sitting on the grass and Braxton and Nathan playing a game of one on one. Haley knew that Braxton and Nathan weren't going to stop their game so she went over to Brandon instead.

"Hey Brandon, do you know where Alex is?" Haley asked.

"In his room, why?"

"No reason. Thanks!" Haley replied quickly and going back inside with Brooke following her. They went upstairs to Alex's room and knocked on his door.

"Come in." They heard Alex say. Haley and Brooke walked in to see Alex typing on his computer and Madison reading a book next to him.

"Oh hey Madison, I didn't know you were here." Haley smiled.

"Hey Hales. It's good to see you. You too Brooke."

"Did you need something Haley?" Alex asked.

"Ummm yeah. So I was wondering…" Haley trailed off.

"Vegas is having a party after the game tomorrow. I'm sure you already know that though because of Braxton and Brandon. Haley wants your permission so that we can go. Which shouldn't be a problem because you are more than likely letting the boys go. So unless you want to be sexist and create a double standard here, I'm thinking the answer is yes." Brooke cut Haley off. This wasn't her original plan but once she saw that Madison was here, she knew it would work.

"Hales, I don't know…" Brandon started.

"Alex Nicholas James, you better let Haley go to that party if you are letting the boys go." Madison warned from beside him.

"Madi, it's not that simple. It's different. Haley,-" He began again before being cut off.

"Haley better be able to go to that party. If you don't let her, we are not having sex for a month." Madi finished for him. Alex let out a groan.

"Fine you can go. But you still have to come home before and tell us who you are dating. Also, normal rules apply. No drinking, no drugs, and stay with Braxton or Brandon." Alex agreed.

"Done. Thank you big brother. And thanks Madison!" Haley and Brooke walked out of his room and squealed.

"Alright. Now that that's settled, I have to go see Lucas. But I will be here tomorrow around 3:00 so we can get ready for the game and hang out." Brooke said.

"Alright, sounds good. Bye Brookie."

"Bye Hales." Brooke went downstairs to the front door as Haley went upstairs to her room. After a while Haley heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She yelled. The door opened revealing a sweaty Nathan with his grey Nike sweatshirt in his hand. He closed the door and Haley got up to walk over to him.

"Sorry about the sweat. The one on one game I was playing with Brax got a little intense." Nate apologized. Haley reached up and pecked his lips.

"It's okay. How'd you get away?" She asked.

"Told your brothers that I needed to come up here to get my basketball sweatshirt back from you since I 'made' you wear it that one day." Nathan explained causing Haley to pout.

"Damn. I was hoping to steal that one. It was really comfy."

"I know. But the team is wearing it to before the game tomorrow because our new warm up uniforms haven't come in yet. You can have it back I promise. But I brought you this to replace it until then." Nathan said holding up the grey Nike sweatshirt in his arms.

"I _guess_ that makes up for it." Haley teased. "Thank you. I'll go get your other one." Haley took the Nike sweatshirt and walked over to her dresser, taking the old one out and replacing it with the new one. She brought the basketball sweatshirt back to Nathan and handed it to him.

"Thank you. So listen, I just want to warn you. Normally on game days, I tend to zone out. I don't talk to anyone, I just listen to my playlist, maybe go for a run, get my mind focused. I just don't want it to come as a surprise if we don't talk much before the game tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it Nathan. I understand. You have your tradition. Whatever you feel you need to do to prepare yourself for the game." Haley said sincerely.

"Thank you for understanding." Nathan smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. "So what's the plan for after the game tomorrow?"

"Well, Brooke is going to drive me back to my house. You can drive Braxton and Brandon back so you can have an excuse to be there. Then we tell everyone, pray it goes well, and go to Vegas' party." Haley explained against his chest.

"I can't wait for everyone to know that you're mine." Haley was about to reply when they heard footsteps approaching her door. They jumped apart and Braxton walked in.

"Nate you got your sweatshirt back yet man? You've been up here forever." Braxton asked.

"Yeah sorry bro. It took Haley forever to find it." Nate replied.

"God you should really clean your room Hales." Braxton said.

"You're one to talk. Your room looks like a bomb went off in there. Mine just has a few clothes laying around." Haley retorted.

"Whatever. Nate you coming back down?" Braxton asked.

"Actually I think I'm gonna head out. I want to get an early night so I'm ready for tomorrow."

"Totally get it. I'll see you tomorrow at warmups?" Braxton asked.

"Duh. Bye Brax. Bye Haley." Nathan said as he walked out. Braxton turned to Haley. All of a sudden Haley got nervous. She was scared that after tomorrow night Braxton and Brandon would hate her and Nathan.

"Brax?" Haley asked in a small voice.

"What's up Hales?"

"Can you and Brandon and I talk for a minute?" She asked.

"Of course. Let's go to Brandon's room." He replied as Haley nodded. They walked downstairs to Brandon's room and Braxton knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Brandon answered.

"Yo it's me and Haley. Can we come in?" Braxton said.

"Yeah." Braxton and Haley walked in and sat down on the bottom bunk of Brandon's bed with him. "What's up guys?"

"Haley wanted to talk to us alone." Braxton answered.

"Everything alright Hales?" Brandon asked concerned. Haley let a tear fall down her face which caused both of the boys in front of her to worry and hug her.

"Come on Haley bob what's wrong?" Braxton asked.

"I'm scared you guys are going to hate me." Haley admitted.

"We could never hate you Hales." Brandon reassured her.

"Yeah. What's this about?" Braxton asked.

"Tomorrow after the game. When I tell you guys who he is… you're going to be furious. I know this for a fact. I'm pretty sure Alex and Landon and Logan will be fine with it. But you two will definitely hate it. I can't go back to you two being mad at me." Haley began to cry a little harder.

"Aw Hales. We may be a little mad but we will never hate you." Brandon replied.

"I just- I…" Haley started to breathe a little heavier.

"Shit Brax. I think she's having another panic attack." Brandon looked at his twin concerned.

"Haley. Hales. Look at me. I need you to breathe with me okay?" Braxton said worried.

"Match his breathing Haley. In and out. Slowly. Just like that." Brandon instructed her. After a few minutes this boys finally got her calmed down and she was crying in their arms.

"Were gonna promise you something Haley. Tomorrow, after you tell us, we won't get mad right away. We will ask you any questions we have and let you explain anything you want to say before getting angry. You agree Brandon?" Braxton asked.

"Yes. I agree."

"You guys promise?" Haley asked as her voice cracked.

"We promise." The twins said in unison.

"How about you and Brax sleep in here tonight?" Brandon proposed. Brax can have the top bunk and we can bring the air mattress in for you Hales."

"Yes please." Haley answered.

"I'll go get the air mattress. Brandon, you stay with her?" Braxton asked causing Brandon to nod. Braxton walked out of Brandon's room and downstairs to find Alex, Madison, Landon, and Logan in the living room.

"Does anyone have any idea where the air mattress is?" Braxton asked.

"Should be in the garage. Why?" Alex questioned.

"Haley is having kind of a rough night. She and I are sleeping in Brandon's room tonight." Braxton explained.

"Is Haley okay?" Logan chimes in.

"Yeah she'll be fine." No one else asked any questions, knowing that whatever this was, was something that only Brandon and Braxton could help with.

Braxton went to the garage, got the air mattress, and walked back upstairs to find Haley asleep in the bottom bunk of Brandon's bed.

"You go ahead and take the top bunk. I'll sleep on the air mattress." Brandon suggested.

"Thanks bro. Goodnight."

"Night."

**Alrighty so that was that chapter. Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Also a little stuck about what I should do for the next chapter when Haley and Nate tell everyone and the party. If you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know. Also, any reviews/favorites/follows would be **_**very**_** much appreciated. I'll try to update soon. -Brielle**


	6. Chapter 6

Haley woke up in Brandon's bed around 11:30 AM and noticed that the twins were still asleep. She opened up her phone and sent Nathan a text.

_Hey baby, I know you don't want to be distracted since it's game day but everyone is asleep and I would love to see you before your game to wish you some good luck. If you don't want to, don't worry I completely understand :) xx H_

_Good morning beautiful. It wouldn't be able to be for long but I would love to see you this morning. Do you want me to come pick you up? xx N_

_No that's okay, I think I'm gonna walk. Be there in ten xx H_

_Okay, be safe. Text me when you're here xx N_

Haley quietly got out of Brandon's bed and walked up to her room. She changed into a blue Tree Hill basketball t-shirt, but kept on her black spandex she wore to bed. Throwing her hair in a messy bun and slipping on her white Birkenstocks, she grabbed her phone and walked downstairs, sneakily slipping out the back door. She walked across town over to Nathan's house and texted him that she was there. He replied that he was coming down to get here and she waited patiently on the doorstep.

A couple minutes later, Nathan opened the door and greeted Haley with a kiss.

"Well good morning to you too." Haley smiled up at him.

"Good morning. Luke is here but my dad is at the dealership and mom is at the cafe." Nathan informed her. "Let's go up to my room." Nathan suggested causing Haley to nod. Nathan reached down and held Haley's hand leading her inside and up to his room. Once they reached Nathan's room, Nathan laid on his bed and pulled Haley onto her stomach laying on top of him.

"Hi." Haley smiled at him.

"Hi. Nathan replied smiling.

"I know you don't like distractions during game day. I don't have to stay long. I just really wanted to see you before the game and wish you luck." Haley explained.

"Don't worry about it baby. How do you plan on wishing me luck?" Nathan asked smirking.

"I was thinking something like this…" Haley trailed off before leaning down and kissing him. Nathan responded by putting his hands on her lower back and returning the kiss. He flipped them over so he was on top and she was on her back laying underneath her.

"You can wish me luck like this _any_ game day." Nathan said pulling away. Haley brought her hand to his neck and pulled him back down to her so they could resume their makeout session. Nathan started trailing kisses down her neck to the sweet spot behind her ear causing her to moan quietly. "None of your brothers are here baby, you don't have to be quiet." He continued sucking, creating hickeys up and down Haley's neck. She began moaning louder.

"Hey bro, I just got a text from- HOLY SHIT!" Luke exclaimed walking into Nate's room. Nathan jumped off of Haley and sat next to her while Haley looked extremely flushed and embarrassed.

"Heyyy Luke…." Haley trailed off avoiding eye contact.

"What?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Hey bro." Nate greeted nonchalant while putting his arm around Haley's shoulders.

"What?!" Luke asked getting louder.

"Did you need something?" Nate questioned continuing like nothing happened.

"WHAT?! When the hell did this happen?!" Luke screamed.

"Ummmm-" Haley trailed off again. "Since Brooke's party…"

"Two weeks?! How did I not know?" Luke asked bewildered.

"Because we were keeping it a secret dumbass." Nate stated.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Well I told Brooke a couple of days ago,-"

"Wait you told Brooke?" Nate asked.

"Oh shit I forgot to tell you. Yeah she kind of figured it out with a little help the day that I got ungrounded. But I told her to keep it a secret. And I am kind of surprised she managed to. I at least thought she would tell you Luke." Haley explained.

"Haley, you would lower your standards to date my asshat of a brother?" Luke joked.

"Funny, very funny." Nate rolled his eyes.

"I happen to be very happy with your brother Lucas." Haley smiled as she leaned up and pecked Nate's lips.

"Oh gross." Luke said in disgust.

"Like you're one to talk, you and Brooke are like a walking ad for PDA." Nate pointed out.

"Okay, anyways. Before I walked in and saw the biggest plot twist over the century, I was coming to tell you that Braxton and Brandon are on their way over to go on a run with us." Luke explained.

"Shit, they don't know. We're telling them after the game tonight. How far away are they?" Haley asked as her phone began to ring. "Fuck, Brandon is calling me."

"Answer it Hales." Nate responded. Haley accepted the call and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey Brandon, what's up?"

"Hey Hales. Brax and I noticed you weren't there when we woke up." Brandon pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I took a walk."

"Gotcha, well we hope that you feel better after last night. Brax and I are going on a run with Nathan and Lucas down by the rivercourt. Then we are going to stay at Nathan's house until it's time to go to the game. So we probably won't see you until after the game." Brandon explained.

"Oh okay, how far are you from Nathan's house?"

"About five minutes."

"Okay well I am going to get back to my walk now." Haley tried to end the conversation so she could get out of Nate's house before her brothers got there.

"Okay, Well just remember that we could never hate you. We love you!"

"Love you too!" Haley replied and ended the call, turning towards Nathan. "They're going to be here in five minutes. I should sneak out the back so they don't have a chance of seeing me."

"I'll walk you out babe." Nate got off of the bed and grabbed Haley's hand helping her get up off the bed.

"See ya later Luke. Remember, not a word to Braxton or Brandon." Haley reminded him. 

"Got it, bye Hales." Nathan led Haley downstairs hand in hand towards the back door. Haley opened the back door and leaned her back against the doorframe with Nate pressed against her holding both of her hands.

"Thank you for the luck." Nate smiled down at her.

"Anything for my favorite player." Haley replied with a grin. "I have to go."

"I'll see you after the game beautiful. It will all work out, I promise." Haley nodded. Nate leaned down and gave her a sensual kiss. After a couple of seconds, they pulled away from each other. Haley left Nate's house and walked back to her house. She got back to her house around 1:00 and decided to go straight up to her room and take a shower.

After Haley got out of the shower she put on a clean sports bra and Duke tank top along with a pair of jean shorts. She brushed her hair and decided to let it air dry. After that, Haley grabbed her phone and noticed she had a couple of text messages.

_Hey gorgeous, Brax and Brandon told me you had a rough night last night. Everything okay? xx N_

_Yep. Fine. Nothing you need to worry about :) xx H_

_Alright if you're sure. I'm gonna turn my phone off soon. You need anything before I do? xx N_

_Nope. Good luck on your game tonight. You're gonna do great! See you after xx H_

_Thank you baby see you after xx N_

Haley then exited out of her conversation with Nate and opened her text from Brooke.

_Hey Tutor Girl, I'm coming over around 4:00 so we have enough time to help each other get ready before the game at 6:00. I'm gonna need you to paint the R on my face for me if that's okay. Love ya! -B. Davis_

_Okay see you then. And yeah, that's fine. Love ya too! -H. James_

Haley walked downstairs, made a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch, sat down at the counter and began to eat. Alex walked downstairs and joined Haley in the kitchen.

"Hey Hales, what's up?" Alex asked.

"Nothing much. Just gonna chill around here until Brooke gets here at 4:00. Anyone else in the house?"

"Nope. Just us. Braxton and Brandon are at Nate's and Luke's house. Logan is out with some friends, and Landon has a shift at the hospital that ends at 5:00."

"Oh cool." Haley replied.

"So what happened last night?"

"I sorta had a panic attack last night." Haley admitted.

"You didn't tell me those were back again. What was it about?" Alex questioned.

"I got scared that Braxton and Brandon were going to hate me after they found out who I was dating tonight."

"They may not like it, but what makes you think that they would hate you?" Haley didn't say anything, she just looked down. "Hales?"

"I'm dating Nathan!" Haley blurted out. Alex was frozen.

"You're… you're what?" Alex asked.

"Nathan. Nathan is my boyfriend." Haley repeated.

"Umm, wow. I don't know how to react to that."

"Before you react, just let me say something. He treats me really well. He's sweet and respectful. He actually wanted me to tell you guys. It was my idea to keep it a secret. I really like him a lot. When I told him I was going to tell you guys by myself, he insisted to be here with me. He's a good guy."

"Okay calm down Hales, I'm not gonna object. Part of me is worried knowing about Nathan and his _colorful_ past. But that's not a reason to not allow this relationship. I trust your judgement. He is a good guy and if you trust him then I do too. You're happy with him?" Alex asked.

"Very."

"Okay. That's enough for me."

"But now you see why I am so scared for Brandon and Braxton's reactions. Especially Braxton. They both promised me that they won't get mad right away and listen to me before reacting but I'm not sure. " Haley pointed out.

"Haley, have Brandon or Braxton ever broken a promise to you?" Haley shook her head no. "Okay, so don't freak out just yet." Alex reassured her.

"Can you just not tell any of the others? I want to tell them all myself after the game. And if Brandon and Braxton find out before the game, then it is going to be a shit show." Alex nodded.

"I'm glad we had this talk Haley Bob."

"Me too."

"Alright. I am going over to Madison's house. You gonna be okay alone until Brooke gets here?" Alex asked causing Haley to nod. "Alright bye Hales."

"Bye." Haley replied as Alex walked out the door. Haley went over to the couch and started watching John Tucker Must Die until Brooke got there. Right when the movie was finishing, Brooke walked in the door of the James household.

"Tutor girl, I just found out that Vegas' party is a pool party. And I didn't bring a bathing suit to leave here. Since we're leaving for the game from here, coming back after the game and leaving for the party from here, I have no time to go back to my house and grab a bathing suit. Can I please borrow one of yours?"

"Of course Brookie. Soooo, Luke knows about Nathan." Haley told Brooke.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, he walked in on me and Nate this morning in Nate's room. To be honest, I was surprised you hadn't told him already."

"It was the hardest secret I ever had to keep." Brooke exclaimed.

"That's not all. Alex knows too."

"You told him already?" Brooke asked in amazement.

"We were talking this morning and I kind of just blurted it out. He accepted it though. He said he was happy for me."

"Damn. If only Brandon and Braxton would react that well." Brooke scoffed.

"Here's the thing though. Last night, Brandon and Braxton made me a promise that once I told them, they wouldn't get mad right away. They would let me explain, and listen to reason before overreacting."

"Okay well problem solved. They never break a promise they make to you." Brooke pointed out.

"Yeah, but this just might be bad enough to make it happen."

"You can't think about that. Just trust that they will keep their promise."

"You're right. Okay so, I'm ready to hear 'The Brooke Davis Schedule' for us getting ready for the game." Haley teased.

"Don't mock the schedule Tutor Girl. But since you asked, I'm going to straighten my hair while you pick out an outfit. Then we're both going to get dressed, and I'll do both of our makeup, after that you paint the 'R' on my cheek and we leave the house at 5:30 so we can get to the school by 5:40 which gives me enough time to get in the gym in time to warm up and you to find Mouth and your brothers in the bleachers by 5:45 in plenty of time before the game starts at 6:00." Brooke explained.

"Damn Brookie you planned every detail."

"Damn right I did. Now get that cute ass up and into action." After two hours, both girls were ready and at the gym, Brooke warming up with the squad on the court, and Haley sitting in the middle of the bleachers with her three oldest brothers and Mouth. The starters were Tim, Luke, Brandon, Braxton, and Nathan.

The boys ended up winning the game players went back into the locker room to change and the fans spilled out onto the court. Haley, Mouth, Alex, Landon, and Logan all went over to talk to Brooke while they were waiting for the boys to come back out. Haley decided to text Nathan.

_Congrats on winning the game. You were the best one out there. Really proud of you. xx H_

_Thanks babe. It helped that I had my girl in the bleachers cheering for me xx N_

Haley put her phone away before anyone could notice and rejoined the conversation. Soon after, Brandon, Braxton, Lucas, and Nathan walked over to the group.

"Congrats guys, you all were awesome!" Haley exclaimed.

"Yeah, you guys did amazing." Alex added.

"Especially my broody over here." Brooke said earning her a kiss from Lucas. The gang was interrupted by Dan Scott walking over to them.

"Nathan, that was pathetic." Dan spat.

"What the hell are you talking about dad? We beat River Ridge by over twenty points." Nathan rebuttaled.

"Not the game. You. 9 assists Nate? Those should have been your points."

"I act in the best interest for my team."

"Dad, chill out." Luke jumped in. Dan just huffed and walked away.

"Nate, you alright man?" Braxton asked.

"I'm fine. Just give me a minute." Nate replied and walked out into the hallway. Haley was worried and felt bad for Nate. Alex could tell.

"I'll stall them. Go check on Nathan." Alex whispered in Haley's ear.

"Thank you." She whispered back. "I'm gonna go to the restroom before we go home." Haley announced to everyone else and made her way into the hallway to find Nate.

"Are you okay?' Haley asked him worried.

"I'm fine, I just need to cool off." He answered.

"If you want me to go back in there so you can have a minute to yourself, I will." Haley offered. Nathan pulled her into a hug.

"No, it's okay. I feel better having you around me. Speaking of, how'd you get a chance to sneak away to come find me without them noticing?" 

"About that. Alex kind of knows. He's stalling them so they don't come looking for either one of us." Haley informed him.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. I was talking to him earlier and I kind of just blurted it out. But the good news is he accepts it." Haley explained.

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that one. Well, one down, four to go. We should probably go back into the gym now." Nathan pointed out causing Haley to nod. They walked back to the gym and over to their friends.

"Alright so now that Nathan is cooled off and Haley is back from the bathroom, it's time for us to go home." Alex suggested.

"I'm riding with Brooke." Haley said.

"Brax and I are riding with Nate." Brandon added.

"I'm driving myself home before the party. Meet you there babe?" Luke asked Brooke. She nodded.

"Landon and Logan are riding with me. See everyone at home in ten minutes." Alex concluded. Everyone went off to their cars and started the drive towards the James household, with the exception of Luke. Haley could not stop shaking in her seat. After a few minutes Brooke decided to say something.

"Tutor Girl relax. Maybe it won't be as bad as you think." Brooke offered to try to calm Haley down.

"I don't know if I can do this Brooke." Haley said. "I'm not ready."

"Well you kind of have to be, because we're here." Brooke pointed out. "And it looks like everyone else is already here too." Haley's stomach was tied knots and she couldn't stop shaking. The girls got out of Brooke's car and walked inside where everyone was already waiting for them in the living room.

"Alright. Let's get this over with. Who is he Haley?" Braxton asked.

"Brax. Remember our promise." Brandon warned him.

"Guys, just shut up so Haley can tell us." Landon argued.

"Go ahead Haley, whenever you're ready." Logan said.

"Well…" Haley started.

"Wait, Brooke and Nate, I'm sorry this is kind of a family meeting. If you guys want to wait upstairs, it will be over soon." Brandon suggested.

"No. I am staying right here to support Haley." Brooke stated.

"Nate?" Braxton asked.

"Nathan stays." Alex spoke up for the first time in this conversation.

"Why does Nathan need to stay?" Brandon questioned.

"Umm…" Haley started again. Nathan walked over to Haley and grasped her hand in his.

"Haley and I are dating." Nathan stated, squeezing Haley's hand. Braxton started laughing.

"That's hilarious Nate. You really got me there." Braxton laughed.

"Braxton, he's not joking. Nathan is my boyfriend." Haley repeated.

"No. I _know_ he's joking. Because I know… for a _fact_… that my best friend would not betray me and date my little sister!" Braxton shouted getting louder and louder with each word.

"Braxton, you need to calm down." Alex attempted.

"Are you fucking kidding me Hales?!" Braxton yelled.

"Brax. We fucking promised her. Calm the fuck down." Brandon tried to calm his twin.

"Braxton, maybe you need to walk away." Logan suggested.

"Listen to them Brax, don't do this." Landon agreed.

"Braxton, just listen to Haley." Nathan pleaded.

"This whole fucking time! I trusted you! You told me you'd protect her! You've been giving her rides home doing God knows what! You let me sit there and fucking talk to you about Haley and her boyfriend pretending to be clueless!" Braxton was screaming now.

"Braxton! Please! You promised!" Haley was crying now.

"You need to stop now before saying something you regret." Brandon informed his twin.

"Fuck this. You're both dead to me. I'm going to Vegas'."

"Braxton! Please!" Haley wailed. Braxton walked out of the house and slammed the door. Haley dropped to the floor sobbing.

"Haley, sweetie, try to calm down." Brooke ran to her friend trying to comfort her.

"I knew this would happen. I told you this would happen. He hates me." Haley cried.

"Hales, baby, come here." Nathan leaned down and picked up Haley, moving her from the floor to the couch and wrapping her in his arms.

"Logan, Landon. Do you mind giving us some privacy." Alex asked.

"Of course. We love you Hales." Logan said.

"And we're happy for you guys." Landon added. Landon and Logan walked upstairs leaving a crying Haley on the couch, surrounded by Nathan, Brooke, Alex, and Brandon.

"Tutor Girl, try to calm down. Breathe." Brooke instructed her. Slowly, Haley began to stop crying and just stared straight into space. It was like she just turned her emotions off.

"Braxton completely overreacted. Sure this isn't the most thrilling situation but he was completely out of line the way he reacted." Brandon stated.

"Baby, please say something." Nathan pleaded.

"He broke his promise." Haley mumbled. All of a sudden the door slammed open and Braxton stormed back in. He walked to the living room in front of everyone and began pacing.

"Braxton I swear to god you better sit down and not say a word. You almost caused her a panic attack. You're going to stick to our promise, stop being a dick, and pray to God that Haley forgives you." Brandon yelled. Braxton huffs and sits in a seat across from Haley.

"The only reason I am back in here is because of that stupid promise I made. Do you understand how fucking pissed I am about this? I am almost as angry as when I found out about Chris." Braxton gritted out.

"Braxton Michael James! Don't you dare!" Brooke exclaimed.

"You fucking jackass, don't do it." Brandon threatened.

"I'm confused, who is Chris?" Alex asked.

"Tell them Haley. Tell them who Chris is." Braxton spat maliciously.

"If you do this I will hurt myself." Haley cried.

"Baby calm down. Braxton you better not hurt her even more than you already have." Nathan warned.

"Haley, I think you are underestimating how furious I actually am. Chris fucking Keller. Do you understand that Haley? I almost as pissed about this as I was when I found out that the guy you were secretly dating was abusing you. That is how fucking angry I am." Braxton hissed. Haley stared at him in disbelief.

"How fucking dare you bring that up." Brooke jumped up.

"Braxton what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Brandon yelled.

"Hales, what is he talking about?" Alex asked carefully.

"Baby?" Nathan asked with tears in his eyes shocked by the news. Haley stood up and walked over to Braxton. The smack could be heard from all the way upstairs, because the second Haley slapped him, Logan and Landon came running down the stairs.

"You are disgusting and I hate you." Haley spat at him. "Let's get one thing straight. This is for all of you. I am 16 years old. Who I choose to date is my business. I'm over this protective bullshit. There is such a double standard in this damn family. I am grown enough to make my own decision to date a great guy that treats me right. I am old enough to not need to formulate an entire plan just to ask to go to a high school party. I am sorry that he is your best friend and it isn't ideal. But the way that you handled this Braxton, I don't give a shit what you have to say. For you to fucking bring up Chris, you are a sorry excuse for a brother." Haley ranted.

"You're right." Alex mumbled.

"Braxton, I am going to set your balls on fire." Brooke threatened.

"Hales, baby, come sit down with me." Nathan spoke softly grabbing her hand.

"No Nathan! Let go of me!" Haley screamed yanking her hand out of his. "He had no business sharing that."

"Will someone please explain to us what's going on?" Logan asked.

"Unfortunately I can't because I am leaving but Braxton can. He has no problem sharing the worst experience of my life."

"Haley what do you mean you're leaving?" Alex asked.

"I can't be in this house right now. I'm not going to relive what happened to me. I don't want your sympathy. I don't want to be near this douchebag. And I need to clear my head." HAley explained.

"Hales, why don't we just go up to your room. I don't think you should be alone right now." Nathan suggested.

"Nate, I- I- I can't. I just want to be alone. I want to leave." Haley proclaimed.

"Haley please. I would feel a lot better if you just cooled off in your room. Preferably with someone." Alex begged.

"Brooke. I need to talk to Brooke." Haley mumbled. Brooke nodded and they silently went upstairs. This left Alex, Nathan, Logan, Landon, Braxton, and Brandon in the living room. Brandon walked over to Braxton and punched him hard enough to knock him out and send him to the floor.

"What the hell happened while we were upstairs?!" Landon exclaimed.

"Braxton betrayed Haley and revealed something about her past." Nathan explained.

"While we're on the topic of it, what the hell happened to her Brandon? I am assuming you know?" Alex questioned.

"God, I can't believe I am about to relive this. So the only ones who knew about this were Brax, Brooke, and I. Brooke knew first, Haley told her. Brax and I figured it out. It was the night of her 16th birthday that we found out so almost exactly a year ago. Remember how she absolutely refused the idea of a pool party? It's because she was covered in bruises. After her dinner, she told us all that she was going to Brooke's. She was actually meeting up with her secret boyfriend. Chris Keller. He was 18 at the time, a year above me and Brax. When she got home she went straight up to her room but I could hear her crying. So I woke up Brax and we went to check on her.

"We walked in and saw her in a sports bra and running shorts, completely bruised and bloody. She had a cuts all over her back and this one burn on the back of her shoulder from a cigarette lighter. She had was crying her eyes out. I will never get that image out of my head. We made her tell us everything. She told us how they started dating, when he started hurting her, and how he threatened her to not tell anyone. We cleaned her up and brought her back to my room. She woke up all night with nightmares.

"The next morning Brax and I talked to Brooke, found the guy, beat the living crap out of him, and by that night he had moved to Honey Grove, Texas. He's the reason that Haley started to have her panic attacks, not because of the D she got in gym last year. Haley slept in either mine or Braxton's rooms for a month. She begged us not to tell you guys. Brax and I argued about it a lot. We thought you all deserved to know but we also saw how painful it was for her to talk about it. So we finally agreed we wouldn't bring it up again. Until tonight…" Brandon finished the story tearfully.

"I am going to kill that jackass." Nathan gritted through his teeth. Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes.

"If I ever find him, he's going to pray for death." Alex spat.

"Braxton went way too far." Logan stated.

"Guys, Haley was right. We need to change how we treat her. No more of this double standard bullshit. We all want to protect her but she deserves to live her life." Landon adds.

"Agreed. All of that stops now." Alex states.

"For what it's worth Nate, I'm glad you and Haley are happy." Brandon said.

"I appreciate that man."

"You're a good guy. Braxton overreacted." Logan added.

"Just make sure you treat Hales right." Landon finished.

"I would never hurt her. In any way. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Nate confessed. Brooke came running down the stairs and into the living room.

"She left. She was having a panic attack and when I calmed her down, she asked me to get her tylenol from her bathroom. And when I came back she was gone and her window was open. She climbed down three stories from her window and left." Brooke exclaimed. Braxton started to stir and wake up after being knocked out.

"Did you fucking punch me Brandon?" Braxton asked.

"Yeah and you deserved much more. Because of you everyone knows what happened to Haley, she had a panic attack, and escaped out her window and no one knows where she is. So nice going jackass." Brandon retorted.

"And this is my fault?" Braxton asked.

"Brax, man, I know you aren't thrilled about me and Haley dating but you have hurt her so much tonight. If you will excuse me I am going out to find my girlfriend." Nathan said before storming out.

"You were a terrible brother tonight. I'm going to help Nate." Brooke followed. Logan, Landon, and Alex all walked out as well without saying a single word to Braxton.

"I don't really have anything else to say to you man." Brandon shook his head and left.

Meanwhile, Haley sat on the dock in the private beach Nathan showed her, clutching a bottle of vodka and crying. Her phone was blowing up with texts from Nathan and Brooke, and her brothers, well except for Braxton. She shut her phone off, took a swig of vodka from the bottle, and prayed it would all stop hurting soon.

**So guys, love it? Hate it? Please review! Did you guys like the reactions? I get Braxton was a little over the top but we gotta have some drama in there ;) Plus I needed to find a way to introduce the Chris Keller subject. Please Review with comments, suggestions, anything really. Good or bad. Once I get a good number of reviews for this chapter I will post the next one. Until next time… xx Brielle :)**


End file.
